Tripping Across the Universe
by GiggleHeMan
Summary: Tahl, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order thought he was prepared for anything, but getting flung across the universe and meeting Commander Shepard, how does one prepare for that? Slow building romance between Shepard and jedi consular. Covers Mass Effect 1.
1. Summary

Hello,

Here's a brief introduction regarding my story for any that might be interested. This story has been plotting away multiple plot bunnies in my head since the first Mass Effect came out. And although the characters and some of scenarios have changed, I've stayed fairly close to the original idea I came up with. A character from the star wars universe is thrown into the Mass Effect Universe to help commander Shepard defeat the reapers.

This fanfic is labeled as a romance/adventure, but I wish it to be understood that my two main Characters, Commander Shepard (Alexis) and the Jedi Consular (Tahl), will not be having sex anytime soon, or falling madly in love with each other in the first few chapters, it doesn't fit their personalities or the story. This will be a slow building romance, in fact over this first Arc their relationship will show them to be friends that discover near the end they feel something more for each other, somewhat like Booth and Bones.

As for any OCness, well I've created Shepard how I wished my own female Shepard could have acted, tough, sarcastic, with a bit of weakness to show how human she truly is. While my Jedi Consular, is completely different in attitude from the MMO, The Old Republics concept consular. First he has a sense of humor, ADD, and doesn't always go with the brightest choices, like Shepard I wanted to make him more human and less perfect. The consular class didn't really have a sense of humor, the choices presented to you throughout the game were very straightforward; Saint, or Asshole. So I decided to spice it up, and have fun with both characters, since throughout this story the primary point of view will be following either Alexis or Tahl.

As for looks, I've based their looks off Kushina and Minato from Naruto, Alexis is a clone of Kushina, while Tahl is a clone of Minato. I wrote them this way because it's how I based their looks in each game, and I've always adored how Minato and Kushina were fleshed out, and felt they suited my characters for Mass Effect and The Old Republic.

Updates will be happening every two weeks, and each chapter will have 4000 to 10000 words a piece. Anyways if you have questions ask, reviews are appreciated, bad or good, enjoy.


	2. Falling Asleep at the Wheel

**Prologue: Falling asleep at the wheel**

Tahl walked across the barren wasteland, stepping over twisted and warped pieces of metal imbedded in the ground, he blinked furiously, eyes stinging as sand blew into his eyes, and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a huge piece of machinery- perhaps a ship? It almost resembled a giant metal claw, black and hulking. It was hard to tell since his exposure to huge metal ship things was extremely limited. One thing that _did _catch his attention was the people beneath the behemoth were all human, some elderly while others were only children and every one of them was terrified. Not surprising since it looked like the thing was about to crush them. Realizing how precarious their situation was he started running, hoping he could do something to help, but do what exactly? Tell the giant thing that was indiscriminately crushing people to go away?Well it was better than standing about like an ass. Shaking aside any questions that could wait he kept running, not really caring that he'd probably end up no better than the rest, but stopped dead when the devastation around him vanished and he found himself in a different location...?

Looking around he could find no giant metal like monsters crushing helpless children, just a strange room that was filled with light and...

Tahl stopped his brief inspection when he spotted the woman. Long plum-colored red hair fell around her body in an untidy mess, some of it looked singed, but it was her face that stopped his breath and caused his heartbeat to quicken. She was beautiful, not drop dead gorgeous like the models on the holo, her beauty was different and it was this difference which sent his heart racing. Except it wasn't her beauty which caused him to step forward, but the fear and desperation he could clearly see in her smoky purple eyes, which were focused upon a glowing creature just before her. This creature was gesturing towards a beam of light dead center in the room. Tears had started to fall down her cheeks as she nodded to the glowing creature, but a second later she shook aside those tears and glared at the light, her small frame seeming to grow as she determinedly stared at the beam of light. Seeing those tears and the fierce determination which followed, he remembered taking an all too similar stance when he'd gone to face Lord Vivicar and later the First Son, always wondering during those times if he'd walk out alive and more importantly if he could stop the monsters that threatened to destroy everything that was precious to him. Seeing such a similar expression across her face disturbed him even more then the sight of those people being crushed by the metal monstrosity.

Despite the fact that he had no idea who this woman was or what was going on, Tahl tried moving forward, tried being the optimal word. His frustration grew when he realized he couldn't move and the woman was now limping towards the pillar of light, blood flowing freely in her wake. Even with all his power and strength, he couldn't move an inch, struggling harder proved ineffectual and pointless. Looking back towards the woman he could see that she was about to jump into that central beam of light. He may not know her or why she was about to commit suicide, but something inside him cracked at the notion of her dying.

It was then the creature made of light began to change and right at that moment something beyond his imagining looked right at him, "Can you truly do anything to stop this outcome?"

* * *

A second later Tahl jerked awake and grimaced when he bumped his head on the new improvement C2 had made for his comfort aboard the Defender. There were times he wondered if C2 realized his helpful modification to the ship turned out to be less than helpful. Grimacing at the pain and his rather rude awakening, his irritation only increased when he heard the chuckling coming from the nearby holo screen. The holo was something he had installed a year ago so he could receive incoming calls inside the cockpit of his ship.

Rubbing his sore head he pushed aside his feelings about the dream, which hadn't given him a break for the past month and looked over to the holo screen. "You know most people try to stay awake when flying through the hyperlanes." Amri said his amusement clear in every word and the smile Tahl could clearly see on his holo screen. Matching the smile with his most potent glare, which had intimidated some of his worst enemies, he tried to throw his friend off. Unfortunately Amri didn't look slightly intimidated and merely started laughing harder, Tahl briefly contemplated turning off his holo, but as annoying as his friend could be Amri could always be counted on for some good cheer. Plus he'd be spending this week at Amri's home, no use in being outright rude to his friend because Amri would find a way to get even.

So he decided to go with option two: sarcasm. "Well some people didn't have to play babysitter- ahem, I mean diplomat to bunch of idiots that are supposed to be reasonable people from the Republic and Empire." Pushing aside his wild blond hair-which was in bad need of a trim, he mentally noted-and he remembered how well the negotiations had gone at the trade commerce. There had been one moment he almost mind wiped the lot of them, finding the aggravations his possible actions might bring about couldn't be any worse than how the supposed negotiations were gravitating towards.

"Haa ha...!"

As Amri started laughing on the holo, and Tahl felt a smile creep across his face as he watched his friend's amusement. It was also then that he took notice of how well Amri looked. How long had it been since he last chatted with Amri in person- one, no two years? It seemed family life suited Amri. It was strange, really- they'd been friends since their time spent together at the Jedi Temple on Ossus. This friendship had continued onwards in their time spent at Tython, and when they both left their mark on history, Tatooine, Corellia, and finally Ilum. However no one would have suspected that boy scout padawan Amri Karan would retire from the order right after his greatest triumph, defeating the Sith Emperor. While he, the rogue padawan that never listened or meditated to any of his Master's approval, stayed and played nice. Negotiating peace treaties, and staying awake through some of those god awful and long consul meetings where a few masters would never shut up. The later took a lot of effort, because Master Milan could go on for hours about this or that, and none of it was ever interesting, just dry and old like Milan himself. Yeah there were many times he contemplated following Amri's lead to just up and leave the Jedi Order. But, unlike his friend, he had no one to explore the galaxy with, or settle down later to raise a family together. It was why he envied his friend so much- Amri had the life he dreamed of living, hell he was going so stir crazy he was even contemplating Qyzen's offer to keep adventuring together. Yet he stayed put, saying yes ma'am or sir and smiling for a bunch of useless twits, and he did it because Master Satele had given him that look and he'd always been a sucker for a beautiful woman. That's when the image rose up of the red head, fierce determination showing on her beautiful face as she bravely walked towards an unknown light.

Quickly shaking aside the vision which had been causing him uncounted sleepless nights for the past month, he refocused on the holo when Amri coughed to get his attention. "You alright?" The laughter was gone from Amri's voice and concern was clear across his handsome features.

Putting his best fake smile into play to ease his friend, he nodded with absolute conviction, "Sure. You know me, I'm always alright."

At his flippant comeback Amri's visage appeared to grow annoyed, "Tahl, l know..." Amri was cut off when his ships instruments started screaming, turning away from his friend he looked down to see what the problem was. He felt his shock skyrocket when he realized the ship was no longer traveling the hyperlane towards Naboo and had been stopped by something. Looking out his observation window to see if he could get a clue as to what was pulling at his ship, and praying it wasn't something like a black hole. Tahl found nothing except dark matter and gulped when he realized exactly what he was looking at. But this should be impossible- he was nowhere near the edge of the galaxy and that's the only place one could see dark matter up close.

Looking down to the Defender's instruments he confirmed what he was seeing, "Master...!" Ignoring C2 as he kept sputtering and wailing, he quickly shoved aside his confusion on their current situation and concentrated on getting them out of whatever had started pulling his ship towards unknown space.

"Tahl what's your coordinates...?"

Before he could say anything to Amri, the ship halted and was jerked, despite his efforts and strength in the force, which he was attempting to use to pull his ship back towards safety. He and his ship were jerked through whatever was pulling at them, and when he felt something cold and alien pass along skin, all he could do was scream.

* * *

Amri felt fear and shock overwhelm him when he watched Tahl's face pale, then scrunch up in fear, before he started screaming. It was then the holo screen when blank and the bond he shared with Tahl went silent. This had never happened, not even during the time when he'd been subjugated to follow the Emperor. Even in those dark hours he felt Tahl chattering in the back of his mind, asking what the hell was up. Master Satele believed he was able to hear Tahl because they shared such a strong bond and with this bond created through the light he was able to eventually hear Master Orgus, which facilitated his break from the Emperor's control. Yet now the first bond he created, the first person who walked up to him when he arrived at Ossus, was gone.

Pushing aside his shock and fear, he concentrated on using the Force to find any remnant of Tahl. That's when he felt it, slight but so very small, Tahl was not dead he was just far away, so far that he could barely feel a whisper of his friends mind.

"Amri what's wrong?"

Numbly looking up from the holo screen where he'd just been talking to his friend he looked into the eyes of his wife Kira, "It's Tahl.. he's gone..."

* * *

**Therum****-**

Liara pulled at the unresponsive human, using brute force and her biotics to draw him further away from the lava, which almost claimed his life. When she was satisfied that the distance was safe enough she dropped the human and plopped down next to him. After catching her breath she looked down to her new companion, he was still unconscious but breathing evenly. "You are very lucky human that I was taking a break from my dig sight otherwise that lava would have claimed your life." She received no reply from the human, which was to be expected- he was still unconscious- but voicing these words made her feel a bit better. Reflecting on the events which lead to this outcome, Liara shook her head, knowing whatever had drawn her away from the Prothean ruin was inconsequential for she now had this human to care for.

Carefully pushing aside his golden wild hair, Liara felt her heartbeat speed up a bit when she got a good look at him. He was beautiful, and although her experience was somewhat limited with humans she'd always felt humans were an attractive species. The wild golden hair and pleasant facial features left her wanting to take a closer look at the rest of him. But she pushed this nonsense aside, briefly chastising herself at her inane curiosity knowing this human probably needed medical treatment. There happened to be a human settlement not too far away, but she couldn't make the trip on foot. She would need to use her X3M to get him to the mining settlement.

Later- once he was safe and in the right hands- she could then see about satisfying her curiosity regarding this unknown human further. First she needed to take him to her camp in the Prothean ruins, her X3M was just a little ways outside her camp sight. Determined to act on this, she stood up and used her biotics to fully lift the human up. Delicately placing him before her, she started back towards her camp. She stopped briefly, hearing a loud noise go off in the distance. It almost sounded like... was that a ship landing? She shrugged it aside, continuing onwards with the human in tow.


	3. What have I gotten myself into?

Hey guys its been Two weeks here's another chapter, I don't own TOR or Mass Effect. Also big thanks to all who followed, favorite my story. Thank you Guest and Anonymous for reviewing. Notes are on the bottom, and some info for Anonymous. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter One: What have I gotten myself into?**

Alexis Shepard stared out the view screen, wondering ideally if they'd actually find Doctor T'soni upon Therum. So far their luck in this hunt to find Saren Arterius had been rotten, it always seemed like the turian was one step ahead and they were only beginning, but this lack of finding nothing was beginning to piss her off.

Sure uncovering some minerals the Alliance was in sore need of was a plus, it also didn't hurt that uncovering these resources came with a great finder's fee. However her mood had dampened when they landed on Edolus, finding Kahoku's missing marine unit and seeing the shape they were in brought up a lot memories best left forgotten. She could all too easily replace those marines with her squad mates back on Akuze; Benny, Scarlett, Toombs... all of them had been good friends, Benny being more, and because she'd been distracted her team was killed while she lived to fight another day. That ending never did seem right, and there were many times she questioned whether she'd walked away from that with everything still working correctly. Shaking aside the troubling memories, she stepped closer to Joker's seat, "So- any good news or just the usual?"

At her sarcastic comment she heard Joker snort**.**"You sound like we haven't had anything good happen lately, Commander." Hearing Joker's comeback she rolled her eyes. She'd been finding their luck had been less than stellar throughout this venture, and according to Shepard's book of rules if your luck was already sliding it would only keep going downhill. Still**, **talking to Joker always cheered her up a bit. He spoke with a frankness that she enjoyed and found preferable to the standard attitude most carried in the military. Too few actually questioned anything, just "Yes sir" or "Ma'am, even when the situation wasn't right, and questions needed to be voiced. "But I called you up here because I have some good news and bad news to report Commander, which would you rather hear first?"

Knowing that Joker's good news would probably fall flat and be no better than the bad news she opted for the worst first. "Tell me the bad first."

Answering to his question, "There's major geth activity near the Prothean ruins. From what our instruments are saying their incursion is recent." So maybe this lead to find Doctor T'soni would pan out, and the geth was something she knew how to deal with**-**heck they'd become her daily shoot and kill enemies since this bombshell was dropped into her lap.

"And the good news?"

When she voiced her request for Joker to continue, he turned away from his instruments and looked directly at her. "Well there's a good chance Doctor T'soni's here, since we picked up her request to enter the system, and the geth seem focused on Therum."

Seeing Joker's amused expression when he answered her last question, she returned it with a pointed frown. "Yes, Joker, fighting Geth always brightens my day," Joker started laughing at her words "Well I'm happy that you're amused."

She retorted then turned away from Joker, looking out the viewing screen once more and hoping Doctor T'soni was upon Therum. They needed answers, not more questions because right now that's all she was getting from this mission. Turning away, Alexis starting towards her locker, calculating who would fit in best for this venture to Therum. The world was hostile, not beach front property. Wrex would do fine, turians weren't really suited for this environment, and although Wrex and Garrus were cordial, Alexis could see the slight tension running between them. Ash would have to do and maybe brining Tali for some extra backup wouldn't hurt, "Don't have too much fun down there Commander."

Hearing this last remark from Joker she stopped dead and put a hold on any thoughts regarding her squad as she looked back to Joker, "Hey Joker, have I told you about the aerobatics exercise Dr. Chakwas is implementing for the entire crew?"

She added this last bit with a little extra snark, and felt her grin grow when Joker started laughing, "You know, Commander, you can be downright evil sometimes." Alexis smiled at the comment and continued walking, thinking she'd enjoy the day she met Saren and show him just how much of a bitch she could really be.

* * *

Tahl was still finding it hard to focus his thoughts in any kind of order, his head felt like Qyzen had taken his staff and whacked it a few times for good measure, or as the Trandoshan would say "to ensure the hunt was successful". Plus, his current circumstances only brought more confusion. The ruins surrounding him were unrecognizable, and if there was one thing he actually took pride in that would be his knowledge regarding things that were old. It was one of the main reasons he and his Master got on so well- Yuon loved history.

Yet it wasn't his surroundings or the headache playing havoc with his head that really left him feeling loopy, it was his companion. He had no idea what species she was, nor the language she was speaking. And he was Jedi, since entering the temple he'd learned about the different species scattered across Republic Space and Outer Regions. Not once had he learned anything about the beautiful creature beside him, Tahl would have made it a point to remember her species. Usually this could be wrote off if the specie's technology was still grounded and nowhere near space flight, however the orange glowing thing on her arm suggested that her specie's technology wasn't completely underdeveloped. Maybe he'd somehow landed in one of the unknown regions, it's not like the entire galaxy had been explored completely.

Well whatever the case may be he needed to understand her, which meant he needed to continue working on his personal holoprojector and get the linguistics program running so he could make sense of what she was saying. This is where his second frustration came from: he knew enough about electronics to make simple corrections, but this holoprojector was made by Theran, so trying to reroute it for language impute was like trying to rewrite the whole Jedi's history in Huttese. There were many times he wanted to thank Theran for making this holoprojector for him, since it saved him in a few circumstances where he'd gone in clueless as to what was happening. It also helped that he could talk to Theran and Holiday any time he wanted to or wherever he might be, another thing worrying him since he'd been unable to get either to respond, which should be impossible. But now this overrated holoprojector was not helping and only annoying him, with his headache growing, and... wait, what was that?

Pushing aside his frustration and pain, he let his senses extend beyond him and his companion, automatically ignoring the strangeness which he'd felt within the force since awakening. Tahl chalked this oddness to the area, there were other areas in the known galaxy that radiated certain properties in the force making it feel dark or light, it just depended on the area. That's when he felt it through the Force. There was another unknown creature approaching, and it was not alone. Delving further into the Force he could sense dozens of machines, or maybe droids surrounding this unknown creature that radiated emotion-frustration, boredom, and great deal of bloodlust. Okay, let's forget that he'd just stumbled onto another unknown creature, which seemed more likely to blow their heads off instead of shaking hands upon meeting. They needed to leave, call it instinct but Tahl felt certain this creature was not going to be friendly, which meant the three dozen droids following it wouldn't be running over themselves to please. They'd probably act like that droid, what was its name? Ah yes HK-47- it followed Revan everywhere and called anything that wasn't a machine "meat bag", after which it would politely ask Revan if it was allowed to kill them.

Focusing further on the creature and the droids surrounding it, he could tell that it was getting closer, too close. Damn headache, he'd been playing diplomat too long. Honestly, he was more irritated at himself. Confusion aside, he was in an unknown situation, paying attention to your surroundings was critical to staying alive.

Standing up he placed his holoprojector back into his belt pouch and turned to his companion, she was watching him with concern and interest. Seeing her expression so honest and eager reminded him a lot of his padawan, Nadia. Except Nadia didn't have the sexy blue skin, or nice head gear, okay focus, something was coming that wouldn't be willing to chat, at least his instincts were telling him this and generally they were always correct. He could use force persuasion on her- this would get her moving without having to communicate, which was looking next to impossible. However even if it would facilitate running and ensure they stayed a step ahead of their approaching company that was getting closer, he didn't want to force her to do something like that, not when there were other options. Through the force he could sense how concerned she was, running out of the room should do the trick of getting the both of them to safety- she'd automatically follow behind hoping to help. With their company almost here there was no time like the present to test out his theory.

Smiling with enough charm that even Hutt would be rolling, Tahl made certain his companion was focused on him, then let the pain his headache was causing cross his face not holding back on how much irritation and pain it was bringing him. When he could see her rising to assist he started running, only glancing back to see if she was following. Ignoring his companion's gibberish as she ran behind him. Instead he focused on the strange new creature and what he was certain were droids. Upon further study he could tell that there were quite a few more droids; they were surrounded, but turning at this strange architecture, that looked confusing and interesting all in one, made Tahl want to stop and look around, take in all the unique structure surrounding them. But he could sense less in another direction, so going to the non-cool looking area was where they needed to head. Just as he was about to see if they could avoid even those few another presence entered the ruins they were running through.

This new presence-correction, _multiple _-did not feel like the other creature although one of them was the same species as the bloodthirsty creature that was growing more irritated the further it went. They all radiated a calmness, excitement was there, but it was focused, and they were moving through the droids, perhaps allies?

Before he could contemplate them any further Tahl felt a foreign energy surround him and lift him off the ground. He was so shocked by this strange blue-black energy that was surrounding him that he almost dropped his connection to the Force, it felt odd, much like the oddness radiating throughout the force, and although it wasn't painful it felt different. Instead he carefully maintained control of his emotions and looked back to find that the energy was coming from his companion. She had an annoyed look across her face, and he was reminded of a few master's looks when he did something wrong at the temple as a child, which happened quite often. She started talking and gesturing towards their exit, where the hostile creature now stood with quite a few of its droids. Then she turned around and started walking back, with him following behind still suspended in the air.

Two could play this game, with that he used the force to lift her up off her feet and then turned her about to face him. She was looking at her body with shock, then turned towards him her eyes wide and slightly fearful, Tahl regretted seeing that slight hint of fear. But couldn't do anymore when a dozen droids arrived, they were odd looking and...

He almost fell flat on his face when his companion stopped using the strange energy which previously held him suspended in air. Her shock overwhelmed her senses for a moment before she brought that energy to bear once more. The surge of energy and his quick reflexes righted him... so he landed on his feet instead of his face. His companion was muttering something and these strange looking droids were pointing what he assumed were rifles at them. Well, at least he knew they weren't friendly. Setting his companion on the ground Tahl drew his double bladed lightsaber, then used the Force to sharpen his senses, realizing as more droids arrived this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

* * *

Alexis shifted around the rock she was crouched behind adjusting the sights on her sniper rifle. She stood up quickly and took aim, firing off a shot and destroying a shock trooper on their right, quickly ducking back behind her coverage before the colossal took her head off. "Shepard, sitting here won't help us get past that scrap of metal!" Wrex exclaimed over the blasts raining down around them, before he stood up and sent out a biotic wave of energy followed by a few rounds from his shotgun. She happened to be in complete agreement, but they were pinned.

In front of them was a colossal that every few seconds fired of a round, which would have obliterated anyone of them. Behind them was a new kind of geth- it wasn't big but the little sucker was fast and the shots it fired did some damage. Add to this that none of their attacks could catch it before either it or the colossal fired left them sitting ducks. They needed a plan, with the colossal up front and this new geth behind them that moved faster than slick shit, it was impossible for them to move without losing their heads. It was also right then she regretted not bringing Kaiden: his biotics were precise and more pointedly quick. Wrex already said he couldn't catch that thing, his biotics were more geared towards destroying shit, not holding it still. Maybe she could have Joker come in with the Normandy, no too many geth ships around, but she'd only have Joker take the Normandy out of stealth when all other options were exhausted.

"Commander, I can run out to their left flank-" Alexis shoved her free hand out, signally Ash to shut up, not liking where she was taking this rash acting plan- it would work but it would also get Ash killed. When they finished here and there was time she needed to have a word with Ash; the woman was a heck of a soldier and over this last two weeks they'd become friends. However on a few missions she noticed how easily Ash would throw herself in the line of danger, she didn't know if it was guilt or something else but she'd have to get this settled or it would likely blow up in her face later. However Ash's suicidal plan did give her an idea.

"Tali that drone you had out earlier, how long will it last?" She asked calmly as she sent out an overload shock and took out another shock trooper on their six, Ash taking out a shock trooper that closed in on their position. For moments nothing was said and all that could be heard was their shots and the geth as they kept taking shots at each other.

"Chiktikka can't last for more than a few shots." Tali replied as she took another shoot her shields, lighting up as they absorbed some of the smaller fire before she ducked back down.

Still that's exactly what she needed to hear, if the drone could distract the fast mover for a few moments Wrex could get a hold of it with his biotics, allowing her and Ash to take it out. Then they could focus on taking out the colossal, which was blocking their path to the ruins and Doctor T'soni. "Tali, on my signal I need you to direct your drone towards the fast mover, when she sends it out. Wrex, I need you to catch that thing with your biotics and hold it. Williams, when this happens you and I are going to tear it apart." No one voiced any objections to her plan so she continued, "then we take out the colossal and locate Doctor T'soni, any objections?"

To answer her question Wrex clicked his shotgun, "Sounds good to me, let's roast this bastard and get the hell out of this pit!"

She looked down the line to see Ash nod her head with enthusiasm, looking past Williams she let her gaze slide to Tali. Alexis couldn't see Tali's face, but when the quarian squared her shoulders she knew Tali was ready. The nod she received a second later from Tali confirmed her suspicions, "Alright move people let's take out this bastard and find ourselves one Prothean doctor!"

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Alexis paused when she heard gunfire ahead along with something else, she couldn't quite make out what this other noise was. Perhaps a new geth?

Holding up a fist she signaled her team to hold their position, listening more closely to confirm what her ears were telling her. Yes she could hear lots of gunfire and the unique sound biotics made when they were being used, which meant their doctor was not too far ahead, but there was also that odd noise, snapping and hissing. Whatever it was moved fast and if it was a threat against Doctor T'soni they needed to move.

"You guys hear that?" Everyone nodded to her question while Wrex scooted past her and looked over the guard rail on their right.

"Some kind of new geth?" When Wrex voiced his question aloud Alexis started picturing the fast moving geth that Tali had dubbed stalker. Damn, they really didn't need any more complications. Charging in wouldn't help and would probably land them in another situation much like earlier. Her plan had worked but Wrex had nearly lost his head while Tali's drone had been taken out of commission for the time being getting blasted by both the colossal and stalker- the little thing had twitched once then disappeared in a bunch of data-particles. When they entered the ruins Alexis kept her team moving cautiously but quickly fearing another ambush like the one that happened earlier, but also alarmed at the number of geth moving about. They ran into nothing major except a few flying drones and some shock troopers, however all the noise ahead signaled that their luck was about to hit the crapper once again. But this wouldn't stop her, finding doctor T'soni would up her chances of finding Saren and discovering what madness the turian was plotting, because all her instincts screamed that the turian was up to nothing good.

"Alright Wrex, Williams, you two stick to our sides. Tali, you're taking the rear- I want everybody ready for anything and don't hold your shots. Let's move!" Receiving nods from her squad Alexis charged her sniper rifle then started forward moving carefully. She kept her target sight forward and her eyes peeled for any unexpected movement. The gunfire and unusually noise growing as they got closer to the next room, when they reached the juncture opening up into the room, she signaled the team to wait. Carefully scanning the entrance for any movement, Alexis then moved forward looking around the upper area and listening further she could tell that the noise and action was coming from below. Gesturing for her team to follow she continued onwards then stopped when they reached another railing, carefully stepping forward Alexis looked over the railing and saw what was causing all the noise.

On the ground floor were well over two dozen geth and right in the center were two people, the asari she assumed was Doctor Liara T'soni, however the human with the wild blond hair and glowing stick wearing a skirt caught and held her attention. She had no clue who he was, maybe a research assistant, however all her reports said doctor T'soni worked alone and this thought was cut as she watched him fight. The guy was using his stick like people did in those old movies with knights or samurai, any geth that got near him was cut apart or throw back by what she assumed was biotics. Admittedly, the way he fought was eye catching and graceful, yet completely deadly, any geth surrounding him was dead within seconds as that glowing sword moved in a lethal dance of death that looked kind of hot. When he took off a geth's head, he then looked up and she got her first good look at him. His blue eyes locked onto her own and Alexis mind went blank, an unusual feeling overcoming her senses as she looked down at him, one word coming sharply to mind; pretty boy.

* * *

It was her, the same woman from his dreams; _tears had been falling down her cheeks, but she stubbornly pushed them aside and moved forward, her gaze showing nothing but determination as she limped towards the light._ Now there she stood, above him looking whole and not damaged in any way, what the hell did this all mean and why were his instincts reacting to her in this way?! It was times like this he found the force could be as fickle as a five credit whore. One second it was clear as day on what you were supposed to do; go save that person, while other times it was like trying to solve one of those trick puzzles, which meant it was next to impossible until the problem was dropped into your lap.

Quickly shoving aside all the feelings this woman caused him to feel, he focused on the battle raging around him, knowing he could puzzle out the mystery she represented later. He and Blue as he recently dubbed his sexy blue companion were being overrun and that angry creature was getting closer, they needed to move. Calling upon the force he let 'force quake' take effect in the area, as the earth cracked and split around them, the droids were drawn in and fell to the ground, taking great damage from his technique and leaving them open for his lightsaber. Always liking how much damage this technique did, Tahl was grateful he went in for more training after the Firsts defeat, Revan had taught him quite a few more techniques and tricks. Right now that extra training he received from Revan who later became a friend was paying off. Quickly cutting apart the vulnerable droids, Blue sent the last few flying with her strange energy.

Except their efforts did little since more started to pour into the room, and these droids weren't the only problem. Earlier when their angry pursuer caught up to them, it shot something off, which caused the ruins around them to start collapsing. He kept most of the debris above them suspended in the air, well as much as he could, but fighting and trying to keep rocks from crushing them was starting to take its toll and his headache was not helping his exhaustion at all. Anymore of this and he'd fall down from over use of the force and sheer exhaustion.

Shots rang out from across the room and took down the droids storming into the room; Tahl didn't need to look to know the shots came from the woman and her party. Blue kept her gun cocked, her emotions whirling with distrust and a slight hint of fear, Blue's emotions didn't surprise Tahl, the mysterious group was armed to the teeth and looked just as ready to shoot them rather than talk. The red head immediately focused on Blue while the rest kept looking down to his lightsaber, their gazes showing a range of emotions. Tahl would bet his whole traveling pension that none in this new group had ever seen a lightsaber before. This factored in another thing he needed to worry about, but it could wait, right now he needed to focus on getting out of these ruins before the debris came down on top of their heads. Yes later he could focus on all the strange things happening that made little to no sense, now he needed get a read on this new group.

Delving into the force he could tell they weren't a threat like the creature that attacked them earlier, but allies, well for the moment at least. After a few seconds the red head lowered her rifle and started talking to Blue and himself, while he couldn't understand one word that was coming from her mouth, Blue calmed down a bit. This pleased him because their pursuer was almost upon them and there were black spots popping up around him. Quickly shaking aside the fuzziness that was clouding his vision, Tahl knew he couldn't keep the rubble up indefinitely, which meant he needed to get everyone moving. Deactivating his lightsaber he smiled trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Then nodded towards the place where the red head and her group just came from, Blue had completely lowered her gun and was watching him with open concern. The red head watched him, her eyes showing nothing except a slight hint of curiosity, but she seemed to get his message and gestured for her companions to move. When they started moving he automatically followed the group, Blue didn't even hesitate as she followed behind him, the red head covering their rear.

When they got to the rooms exit, Tahl stopped using the force to keep the debris up, hoping the rubble would bury their pursuer. Who'd just entered the room and started yelling and shooting, thankfully no one stopped and they'll all kept running. The debris was really starting to come down around them and the large alien in the group was yelling something, but Tahl couldn't understand and didn't really care to at the moment, it was taking all his willpower to keep moving. That's when he saw what the alien had been yelling about the roof was finally caving, it would crush them before they could reach the entrance. The red head just yelled something from the back and everyone sped up, but he could tell that it wouldn't be enough; the ceiling was going to crush them. He didn't have enough strength to keep the roof from collapsing, blue slowed down her energy firing up and suspending most of the debris, the big alien using a similar energy to help, but their combined efforts were barely keeping the roof up. The red head was yelling out something and the other woman in the group responded. That's when he saw an opening, they were almost to the entrance and it was right then the roof caved, blue tried to stop it but she was already showing a great deal of stress from maintaining the little protection they were afforded.

He didn't have enough left in him but trying was better than doing nothing and ending up being squashed like a flat cake. Immersing himself fully in the force Tahl felt relief and fear, the force was still there, warm and welcoming like it'd always been since he'd first learned to control it.

Except the difference he touched earlier was boldly brought to his battered senses, it felt so different and alien, still the force and life as he knew it, but now he understood something was very wrong with the force, this is why he'd hesitated earlier this strangeness frightened him. Ignoring this and his pain he lifted the ceiling, easily supporting it, moving calmly he looked over to red head and nodded his head towards the entrance. She didn't need the reminder because she was already yelling something and everyone started running, Blue and the big guy stopping their efforts and running to catch up. Moving quickly he kept everything up and away from their heads or any other body parts, just as everyone exited the ruin to move down a ramp, he followed behind them, the red head right beside him. When they were a safe enough distance away from the ruin and a big ship came into view, the red head started talking again, he dropped everything he'd been holding up and released his hold upon the force.

Wow, those black spots were bigger, Tahl felt himself stagger his vision blackening as his body screamed in protest and pain. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was the red head, her smoky lavender eyes showed open concern as she came closer, they really were pretty eyes he thought to himself before the darkness took him.

* * *

Notes;

One, I've brought three people in the party instead of the games normal routine of two party members, I'll continue to do this throughout the story although a few parts will only have 2 since it works better for my story.

Two, If any of you have played TOR on the Imp side I'll assume you know Revan's fate, I won't say anymore for those who have not played Imp side nor finished that particular quest. I may not have liked how they brought about Revan's role in TOR, but its worth checking out, if you haven't experienced it yet. Tahl received training from Revan before he went off to find the other space station and a friendship formed between the two during this brief training.

Three, I should have put this up last time but this story remains unedited, I've been looking for a beta, but so far no luck in finding one. So any mistakes with grammar or story flow are mine. Also if your interested or know a good beta please send word since I'm having no luck on this sight finding one.

Anonymous wanted to give you some info for your wonderful reviews, first I haven't played a SI class yet, may not be for awhile since I don't play TOR as often as I use to, lost a lot of interest in the game when they got rid of ranked 8v8. I still pop on to chat with friends, or try out any new content, but the MMO not as fun. I also choice the consular class mainly because of the impact a Jedi will have if they fall, its something that will take place later, and no he won't be shielding anyone, maybe for a time but not permanently. There is some stuff I will be changing from Mass Effects main storyline, but not everything, I'll give info or a warning before it happens. Anyways thank you for the lovely review if you have any other tips, add them. :)


	4. Nice ship you got there

Hey its been two weeks, so enjoy. I do not own Mass Effect or TOR. Thank you to any who favored or followed my story. Also I have found a beta, **Bobywhy**, so big thanks goes to my beta. Notes are on the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nice ship you got there**

Alexis rubbed her head tiredly as she stepped out of the conference room, wondering idly why she had accepted what was supposed to be a great honor of becoming a council specter, honor my ass more like headache with lots of baggage. The council was more than ready to back her when it came to situations that didn't impact galactic stability, but when something impacted or put a dent into their perfect society. Wham, sorry Shepard you have to wait for the right opportunity, and then you can deal with the rogue specter that goes around in his off time killing colonies full of innocent civilians. Dealing with the council was starting to become one headache she could do without, and Alexis suspected that it would only get worse as time went by and the mission drew closer to its objective, Saren Arterius.

Pushing aside her annoyance at the council and its uselessness, she brought her omni-tool out to see her messages. Hmm the usual shipboard reports; maintenance, menu, reports on behaviors and such, oh Adams had some designs for her to check out. Alexis smiled at this, her love of all things tech related coming full force and driving away most of her sour mood. Her mind was already imagining shipboard schematics or perhaps getting a bit of grease monkey time. Alexis had started out in engineering at the beginning of her military career but after her brief scuffle with the slavers on Torfan, she found herself pushed into the N-7 program and later command. Not that she didn't enjoy her job, but there were times she missed working with parts, getting dirty with nothing to be responsible for other than making sure the ship was working correctly. Repairing an engine or taking things apart like she'd done during her time with the Reds, made her feel relaxed and in complete control, unlike now where she felt like everything around her was spiraling towards some big, but very bad ending.

But this brief contentment ended when she spotted the next message and her smile slipped somewhat, their unexpected passenger has been awake for the last hour. Dr. Chakwas reported that he was in full health and other than a large appetite, recovering nicely which was all good, however there were many things about pretty boy that were not so good. First pretty boy, as she recently dubbed him in her mind, had no identity, no galactic records, and no history he was a complete unknown, and in this day and age things like that didn't happen. Unless he was born in a slave camp, but Alexis was pretty certain this wasn't the case, his attitude and cloths were all wrong for a person born into slavery. The second problem was his technology. A few of the gizmos they'd recovered from him were unrecognizable, and she knew her technology. When Garrus activated the light stick and then almost skewered himself with it, she told everyone to leave that, the disc object and the cube that gave everyone the creeps alone until they had a better understanding of what exactly each device did. After all she remembered quite clearly watching pretty boy as he turned the geth into confetti with that light stick, she had no illusions that it could be deadly, and who knows what that disk or cube object did. Last but not least there was his mysterious power; Wrex said flat out that it wasn't biotics pretty boy used to keep them from being crushed. Although it had taken a little pushing, since Dr. T'soni was reluctant to say anything about pretty boy, she relented after careful prodding and a solemn promise to do nothing that would endanger him. Liara admitted that his abilities were unlike anything she'd ever seen, in Liara's words it was like touching the goddess Athame herself, so open to life and eternity. Watching as Liara grew a bit vacant and more in awe for whatever pretty boy did, Alexis decided to leave it, knowing she'd probably never understand, not being a biotic or asari.

These unknowns aside what was she to do with him, he could be dangerous, but he saved not only her life but the lives of her squad mates also. So any dealings with him would have to be done carefully, shaking these concerns aside for later contemplation, Alexis decided to pay their guest a visit. Hoping to speak with him, well gesture since apparently he still didn't understand a word they were saying. A second later as she stepped onto the ships elevator her smile returned, at least she could have some fun looking him over.

* * *

When Alexis walked into the medical wing she stopped dead when she spotted Liara, pretty boy, and Dr. Chakwas watching cartoons, and not just any cartoons, but the old Warner brothers, Looney Toons. Not a sight one could just walk in on without pausing, she almost chuckled when she caught sight of their expressions. Dr. Chakwas was smiling, Liara watched the cartoon with a serious expression, asking questions as she gestured towards the characters. While pretty boy was shoveling food into his mouth and switching his focus between the doctors and the viewing screen. His facial features showing intrigue and concentration as he listened, watched, and ate.

"Ah commander good to see you, have you come to see our guest or is it the headaches acting up?" Dr. Chakwas had stood up calmly as she voiced the question, her gaze relaxed with undertones of concern just beneath the surface. However Liara got up like a fire cracker had been lit under her seat, her expression showing excitement then turned to embarrassment as she seemed to realize something interesting.

"Commander Shepard I apologize for my earlier behavior and I must once again thank you for saving not only myself but-." Liara's uncertainty grew, as her eyes went briefly to pretty boy, then the floor, his name a complete mystery to everyone but himself.

"Ah-hmm..."

Hearing the cough they all turned towards its direction, pretty boy had stopped shoveling food into his mouth and was smiling. Damn he really did have one of those magnetic smiles, Alexis imagined he probably had woman falling all over themselves to bed him when he smiled like that, which for some weird reason just annoyed her. She squashed that train of thinking before it could go any further, then nodded for him to continue, he then pointed at his chest, "Tahl."

It didn't take much clarification to figure this must be his name, so she likewise pointed to her chest, "Shepard." His smile grew and although it made her heart speed up a beat or two she ignored the feeling, firmly squashing any girly impulses and instead returned the smile. His presence may cause her hormones to act like a teenage girl in heat, but without his help the Therum mission might have turned out worse, after all her team was still breathing because of his actions. For this reason alone she was willing to hold off on any reservations regarding his unusual circumstances and show appreciation where appreciation was due. Turning back to Dr. Chakwas, "I'll leave him in your care."

She then nodded to each individual, her eyes lingering a few seconds longer on Tahl, he returned the look with a wink, which only made her chuckle as she left the med bay. Knowing at an internal level, that things were only going to get more complicated, but also interesting, then pushed these concerns aside and made her way to the engine room to go over those schematics with Adams and Tali.

* * *

Liara was talking and although Tahl was catching more words thanks to force listening*, he still didn't have the language down pat. The fact that he should have been using this technique earlier instead of tinkering with Theron's holo disk, made Tahl realize how bad his headache had been, or it could just be the fact that his brain didn't always work at top capacity. "Goddess how foolish Shepard must ... I am." Tahl's grin grew, as he swallowed around a mouthful of his meal, since he was pretty sure, well at least seventy five percent sure Shepard didn't think any such thing. But Liara was smart she'd catch onto this eventually, digging in he began eating once more trying to rebuild all the energy he'd lost earlier, and what he was losing while he used the force to listen in on doctor Chakwas, Liara, and the holo recordings words. What he had done earlier was not smart if Master Yuon had been around... this made him pause with the food midway to his mouth, his master another dead bond gone or too far away to feel...

No he pushed all thoughts regarding his broken bonds aside, there was an explanation he just needed to figure it out, for now he needed to eat and replenish his energy. It had taken a good deal of his life force to perform the trick he'd pulled off earlier, and now using this small but draining technique was still pulling at his battered connection. Although he had one of the strongest connections to the force among the jedi, there were still limitations even he was forced to follow. Pausing once more Tahl's thoughts on the earlier fight ignited the bigger issue, the force. He ignored its weirdness earlier, but when he fully immersed himself in it to save them from being crushed, he couldn't deny that something was off. Another reason he wished Master Yuon was around, he needed her around for nothing more than the comfort of telling him everything was okay and the weirdness was common when traveling in weird sectors of unknown space.

Tahl shook out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Dr. Chakwas, watching him with concern. It didn't take a force scan or reading of the woman's thoughts to realize she was a great doctor. She had a good bedside manner and a genuine concern for her patients, he smiled re-assuredly trying to ease her fears, then took another bite. Pushing all negative emotions from his face and enjoying the food even though he had no clue as to what it was. Chewing slowly he looked back up to the projectors feed, it was amusing and becoming more understandable. This Bugs character was a genius, Tahl would bet credits that temple initiates would be less bored if he'd been doing the teaching instead of the stodgy jedi masters, that sounded about as interesting as rocks. Except the show started to play its end credits and Dr. Chakwas was not entering another vid. He would have liked to see more scenes where Bugs tricked this Yosemite Sam or one of the dozen other characters he was pit against. But it seemed this was to be the last, along with his food apparently. Eating his last mouthful of the unknown, but delicious food he looked back to Dr. Chakwas, she was still watching him, when a smile crossed her features.

"I think I'll ... you both on a tour of the ship some ... would be good ... you." That was a wonderful idea, exploring this ship sounding both entertaining, since he always enjoyed flying and educational. Perhaps he'd be able to learn more about his environment and what sector of space he was in. He needed to learn more about this area of space if he were to try and find a way home and he might even find out why the force felt so weird, after all he couldn't possibly be in another galaxy, nope not possible. So he kept an optimistic view that he was in a different part of space, where because of the oddness of the force he couldn't connect with anybody he had formed bonds with. This made him smirk since exiting hyperspace at the galaxy's edge where only dark matter existed was also highly improbable. Nope best not to think on that, happy thoughts, Bugs, good unknown food, sexy new Liara and Shepard. Yes let the panic and other negative emotions go through the force, instead focus on learning more about this new environment. Using a quick jedi technique Tahl expunged the recent panic that briefly threatened his mind.

He refocused once his thoughts were clear and smiled up at the doctor, who had begun watching him once more with open concern. Seems she'd seen his brief flash of emotion, she really was sharp. "Maybe..." he held up a hand at Dr. Chakwas word, still smiling.

"I like explore..." he paused for a moment, then grinned when he remembered the word "please doctor."

Dr. Chakwas didn't look completely satisfied, but the frown had disappeared and she nodded over to Liara, "Will you both wait just outside, I need to grab a communicator for safety and any notifications, then we'll take a tour of the Normandy SR-1."

* * *

"Skipper I just don't think it's wise..." Alexis held up a hand before Ash could finish. Understanding already where this conversation was heading and knowing Ash was probably correct in her assessments regarding Tahl. But the fact remained he'd saved their lives and until proven otherwise she owed him some consideration and trust. So for the time being she was going to leave the situation alone, keep him under surveillance and wait till they reached the citadel, where Garrus could perform a more thorough background check on him; which would be soon because ambassador Udina demanded a report of their last mission in person. The man really was becoming a grade A pain in the ass that she could do without, still returning to the citadel would allow for repairs that the Normandy was in need of after the firefight on Therum. It would also give the crew some time for relaxation; they'd had very little time to breathe since leaving the citadel.

Pushing her wayward thoughts aside she refocused on Ash and found her standing ramrod straight and waiting like any trained solider. Her and Kaiden had more in common than they realized, refocusing she sighed, "Ash, Tahl saved our lives and until we reach the citadel and find some records on him, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, and that's my final say on this matter. Am I understood?" She voiced the command quietly, but with enough steel in her voice to ensure Ash would understand her command and leave well enough alone, besides he couldn't be all that bad anyone who liked Looney Toons had to be a decent person. She turned away from Ash when she heard Garrus sigh. The turian had remained tight lipped on the subject of Tahl agreeing with Ashley that he should have been left on Therum with the colony, not taken aboard the Normandy where problems could start up. To an extent she agreed with Garrus and Ash, but in this instance she decided to go with her gut, and ignore what her brain was telling her. Besides if he really proved to be a problem they could follow Wrex's advice and throw him out through the ships airlock. "Ash I appreciate the advice, but my decision on our newest passenger will not change, please see if you can help Garrus with that coupling, he looks like he's about rip it apart."

Seeing Ash un-tense a bit, she smiled to the woman she'd developed a fondness for over these past few weeks, than Ash returned the smile and saluted, "aye skipper."

"Besides if something is up with Tahl, the best place to leave him would be the citadel, where C-sec can handle him," at her explanatory words Ash relaxed even more and nodded.

"Indeed," Ash replied before wandering over to Garrus, Alexis watched as Ash stiffened once, her xenophobia coming forward, before she smiled and called out to Garrus. Now that another mess was sorted out perhaps she could finally get onto those schematics with Tali and Adams, since it'd been one stop after another on her way to engineering. First Udina waylaying her with demands to return to the citadel, then Ash with yet more suspicions, she really needed to get the woman to lighten up. Maybe a stopover at Flux, for some drinks or playtime with the opposite gender, would get the pole out of Ash's ass. Hmm perhaps a similar tactic could be used on Kaiden. Just as she was about to slide past the ships elevator and into engineering where she could finally catch a break, the elevator lowered and upon it was doctor Chakwas, Liara, and Tahl.

He was still in the common crew cloths doctor Chakwas had lent him and except for the messy hair which was out of regs, he could have passed for any other alliance marine. When his blue eyes met her own a smile curved upwards upon his handsome features, making them even nicer to look at. Returning the smile before he looked back to Dr. Chakwas who was explaining what the room pertained to. She only looked away from the trio when she heard a noise, glancing in the direction it came from she found a disapproving frown upon Ash's face. Yeah the woman definitely needed to relax, because if there was anything suspicious regarding their mysterious guest C-Sec would find it. Looking back she nodded to Dr. Chakwas, then started to make her way onwards determined to get in some grease monkey time before any other shit hit the fan and she had to step back into the role of the first human specter.

* * *

Tahl watched as Shepard disappeared before refocusing on Dr. Chakwas words, she was showcasing the different areas located in the cargo hold and describing what the few stations scattered about were used for. Apparently the interesting vehicle that was next to another unrecognizable alien was used for land exploration, as for the alien well that plus the other species he'd met on Therum would require a bit more study. And something he could figure out later, since he didn't know what species Liara was either, for now focusing on the small details was his primary goal. Apparently engineering where Shepard had disappeared was off limits while they were incorporating something new into the engine. This didn't really bother him so much because, while he may have liked flying, he'd never really been a mechanical nut like Amri was. His friend was not only the most gifted jedi when it came to lightsaber combat, but Amri was also one of the best when it came to fixing machinery. It's the main reason he and Theron got along so well, they understood each other when they started talking tech.

Admittedly as Dr. Chakwas showed them around the Normandy, it made Tahl wonder what happened to his own ship and C2-N2. He'd been fond of both, even if C2 had a bad habit of adding things to his ship that later proved to be more annoying than useful. He never got around to asking Liara what happened to his ship, deciding to ask later since he was getting the language down but speaking it clearly would require a bit more practice. As Dr. Chakwas directed them to the station where they maintained inventory, his admiration for the ship grew and he pushed any thoughts of his own aside. This ship was no doubt military. The similarity between how they organized things aboard this ship and a republic battle cruiser was very close.

After Dr. Chakwas finished explaining a few other areas she gestured towards the elevator indicating they were leaving for another space. Following behind he listened as Liara voiced questions and Dr. Chakwas went into detail enjoying the fact that he was catching almost every word spoken. At this rate he would only have to use force listening for a few more days to a week at most. "Next we'll be heading to the bridge." He nodded his head in understanding and followed Dr. Chakwas and Liara onto the bridge it was set up differently from any command ship he'd visited, and Carrick Station, where the war against the Empire continued to rage. This thought only brought up aggravations he'd prefer not to think about, so Tahl firmly pushed aside all thoughts regarding the war, and focused on Dr. Chakwas as she continued talking about the different stations on the bridge. Giving them a little bit of information but never any great details, and then they reached the pilots station.

Tahl took an immediate liking to the pilot. Joker as he was called greeted them warmly, asked that they do nothing to damage his baby, or he'd send them floating out the nearest airlock and avoid him during chess matches since he was a god and everyone else was merely a mortal. After leaving Joker they started to backtrack until they reached what appeared to be a star chart. Near it they met Navigator Pressly, who seemed friendly if a bit suspicious, like that woman Ashley, but he was completely warm and talked amicably enough with Dr. Chakwas, then after a moment he nodded to the star chart. Both he and Liara stepped closer, examining it Tahl felt his earlier calm starting to peel away as he studied the chart more closely. Nothing looked remotely familiar, while he was not an expert on astrology he knew enough to find his way from point A to point B and right now he didn't see any familiar star clusters or planets. There was nothing on this chart to indicate they were anywhere near Republic space, or the outer regions that was largely controlled by the Hutts.

Panic was beginning to set in, so taking a deep breath he used the same technique he instituted earlier to calm his emotions. Knowing rationally there was a reason for this, because he was possibly just looking at it wrong or their charts were different from any known Republic star charts. Yes that was the reason, it had to be. "Tahl...?" Turning at Liara's voice he found her watching him with anxiety, her soft features showing concern and looking around he could see the same concern on Dr. Chakwas face. Pressly however was watching him with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity, smiling and fully reassuring his mind that he was just in some unknown sector of space, he unclenched his hands.

"I'm hungry," he said slowly.

Dr. Chakwas nodded and gestured to the stairs, "why don't we take this ... to the mess*." Tahl just nodded his agreement with Dr. Chakwas words, not even glancing back to the chart as he followed her and Liara down the steps and to the mess, which he assumed is where food could be found. Who knows maybe he'd get to watch more Bugs since right now he needed something funny and comforting. Because Tahl wanted to believe that he was in an unknown sector of space, but evidence kept piling up, showing him that his earlier worry disregard about being in another galaxy may not have been unfounded. Yes, food would be great.

* * *

Alexis rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped off the elevator, moving it about to relieve some of the tension that had been building since her meeting with the council. Tinkering with the new parts and looking over the schematics had not helped to ease up her growing tension or headache. This is why she left engineering after helping Adams finish the calibrations for the new modifications, with the hope some tea and cook's chocolate desire cake would help. Eating chocolate usually helped her relax, while the tea had been helping with her recent onset of headaches that hadn't let up since her experience with the Prothean beacon.

Except as she stepped past the elevator and into the mess, she froze, once again floored, at the sight she found, but for completely different reasons from earlier. The mess had a crowd gathered about the eating table, five crew members who also included Kaiden and Dr T'soni. They were watching with rapt fascination as Joker and Tahl sat playing what appeared to be chess. Which only left Alexis smirking and wishing pretty boy luck since she knew firsthand how good Joker was; she was by no means a slouch at the strategy game but Joker managed to out think her each time. Like flying he just had a knack for it.

Walking closer she stopped next to Kaiden and Liara, keeping one eye on the combatants she focused the rest of her attention on Kaiden, after a second of being ignored she cleared her throat, Kaiden finally took notice of her. "So what's with the crowd Kaiden, Joker's matches usually don't attract this much attention?"

Kaiden smiled at her question as he bowed his head apologetically for ignoring her, then looked back over the chess match. Gesturing towards Joker and Tahl, "Well as your aware commander no one has ever beaten Joker, except an hour ago our newest occupant managed the feat, this is their second game." She raised an eyebrow at Kaiden's words, impressed since she was well aware of the fact that no one could beat Joker at "his game" as he'd called it on numerous occasions. Looking back down to the match she watched as Joker made a move, looking closer and at the positioning of the pieces she realized this move would give Joker a few other moves and then allow him to place Tahl in check. For a few minutes nothing was done and Joker started smirking, but then Tahl smiled right back and moved his knight, and when Alexis studied the move she realized he'd just put Joker into check mate, Tahl certainly was full of surprises. He then looked up to Joker and simply kept smiling, "check mate."

Joker had stopped smirking as an irritated frown made its way across his face as he looked at the board, but after a few seconds he sighed and returned the smile, "damn man, I guess I have to concede, those were some of the best matches I've ever played."

Joker had outstretched his hand as he spoke, Tahl gladly took it as he nodded "it ... fun." So he was learning more of the language, just as Dr. Chakwas had noted with her earlier message, good hopefully once they reached the citadel this would help the authorities out when they started a background check on him. As Joker excused himself stating his pride was damaged enough, Tahl just kept smiling as the few watchers started congratulating him, then Liara started asking questions which Kaiden answered carefully. Except when Tahl's eyes landed on her his smile became a playful smirk. She returned the smile and was about to head over to the galley*, when her omni-tool lit up signaling she had an incoming message. "Commander we're ready to pull into the citadel," at Kaelson's words she clicked her omni-tools communication outlet.

"Thanks Kaelson I'll be up in a second." Well their went her moment with her favorite comfort food, as for the headache she'd been dealing with it since Eden Prime a few more hours of the pain wouldn't kill her. Hopefully talking with Udina wouldn't add to it though, actually she stashed this thought instantly since her headache always seemed to get worse in the ambassadors presence. Hearing the cough she refocused her thoughts and found Tahl watching her, everyone else had departed, Liara was with Kaiden asking him something, while the rest had gone back to their meals, it was only her and pretty boy. Thinking on the subject of him a bit further she wondered what his reaction would be to the citadel. His history was unknown, Tahl hadn't even been able to speak English on waking, and he controlled a power that was not biotics, add this to his mysterious past and they were dealing with something or more pointedly someone that could cause a lot of problems. But now he was speaking English decently and apparently on the tour of the ship he'd only had one episode of distress when he saw the Galaxy map. Could his clueless understanding of the language and unknown past all be a charade?

Well if it was, C-Sec would figure it out, Garrus was going to check into it personally, before they dropped Tahl into C-Sec's lap, since they owed him their lives, and some return consideration was due. Still she was curious about his reaction to the citadel, if just looking at the galaxy map caused him problems, it really made her wonder what his other reactions might be. Shaking those questions aside she gestured towards Tahl, "Come on I want to show you something." Tahl seemed to understand her words, and rose up to follow her, his eyes showing open curiosity, he said good bye to Liara, and followed her out of the mess.

As they started up to the bridge she purposely walked past the galaxy map curious to see if he'd give any kind of reaction. Watching him carefully she noted how his body stiffened slightly, as he walked past the map, hmm another matter that might have to be brought up with C-Sec. Continuing on she approached the pilots station, she nodded a greeting towards Kaelson and then focused on Tahl, curious to see his reaction and face since the Citadel was in full view. His eyes had gotten bigger, as they approached the Citadel's landing ring, never staying focused on one spot, his eyes kept moving about in amazement at first. Then something began to change it was minute at first but his face began showing what seemed to be traces of fear?

Looking closer at him she could see his hands were unconsciously closing and opening, and for some reason the air seemed to be growing denser. Un-focusing off Tahl Alexis shook her head, and only stopped looking inward at her own discomfort when she heard Kaelson cough, he looked pale. Looking about she noticed that everyone of her crew in the area was in the same state of distress. Her attention went back to Tahl when he grunted and then the weight that had settled on everyone simply vanished, what the hell had that been?

Was it this unknown power of his or had it been something else?

This made her wonder if bringing him up here had been the wisest idea, since now that she was focused on Tahl again she could clearly see he looked uncomfortable, and the hint of fear she'd seen earlier was clear in his eyes now. What exactly was he seeing when he stared at the Citadel, and why unlike anyone else who seemed amazed at first sight, did he seem afraid. Just what was it about the Citadel that made this man who cut apart geth like confetti, and used something that seemed stronger than biotics afraid? Too many unanswered questions and Alexis had a feeling that nothing would become clear on the subject of Tahl until he told them or it was too late.

* * *

* This mark represents anything I'll be explaining later.

Force Listening- It helps force users to understand different languages or listen to beings talking at great distances from their own.

Mess- In military terms its where food is distributed, and military personal gather to eat or socialize, sometimes called a mess deck aboard ships.

Galley- Is a term used to indicate where food is prepared aboard a ship, train, etc.

In some instances of talking Tahl will view the words like this ... its because he doesn't fully understand the word yet.

Have any questions or comments please share them.


	5. Too much death

It's been another two weeks guys so here's the next chapter, big thanks to my beta **Bobywhy** whose been marvelous with corrections, and I do not own TOR or Mass Effect. Notes are on the bottom, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Too much death**

Tahl had been amazed to say the least at his first sight of the station; it was so huge and grand, clearly outclassing Carrick station. Except that's when the wonder began to wear off and something else started taking root. A warning from the force itself, he'd received warnings like this before, always when something was about to happen, and this made him less impressed with the grand station. There was one way to see if his force sense was working, or if it was just an after effect of the oddness which seemed to permeate this area of space. Stretching out his senses he pushed outwards, allowing himself to feel the force as it surrounded and flowed around him.

Many Jedi had different interpretations or manifestations of how the force appeared to them some saw it like air, patterns, ribbons, he saw it like water. As a child the force always felt like a tidal wave surrounding him, wanting to drown him in the flow of its all encompassing presence. Only later when he joined the order and learned to control his own connection to the force did it become more like a serene pond or pool, comforting him with the stillness of its constant presence. He learned later that the difference between his perceptions of it was caused by his control over the force. There were few others in republic space that had such a strong connection to the force and as far as the First was concerned not many in the empire had his strength either, which is how the Emperor* had wished it to be. He squashed that train of thinking before it could put him anymore off keel than he was already feeling.

The force still felt odd, but even that was slowly becoming normal to him, as he stretched outwards away from the Normandy and towards the station, Tahl felt death. And when he pulled back he shuddered at the enormity of how much death he'd felt. That's when he also realized he was letting his own emotions permeate the area surrounding him. Quickly reeling in his self control, he smiled at Shepard and was happy to see the strain of his emanations was gone from not only her, but the few other crew members in the area. But what could have happened at this station? Whatever this event may have been, it had left an echo so severe he was surprised people could stomach to walk on that thing at all. Just what was it about this area of space that deadened people so perfectly to the flow of life or lack thereof. At Shepard's small noise, he looked over and found her watching him.

Although his emotions appeared calm on the surface, inwards he was still seething. Tahl was not the perfect Jedi, never had been. He used the force when it made things easier, cheated, and was far too glib, but the one thing he could never stomach was death, he hated it. It was half the reason he saved those Jedi masters even when they were so bonkers killing them would have been easier, he didn't want to kill them, he knew he could save them and so he did. Call it a guess but he'd bet credits that Shepard planned on taking him to that station, which was filled with nothing but echoes of death. Something he abhorred.

Tahl wanted to do nothing more than crawl back to the med bay or preferably his ship which was familiar and comforting, and stay the hell away from that behemoth of floating death. Except he couldn't right now, he had no clear idea of where he was, and only the kindness of these people to guide him about. So onto the station of death it is, man he really needed to stop with the sarcasm, since this was not funny. Now they were docking with death station, swallowing away the fear Tahl reminded himself that he was a Jedi Master, and had overcome some of the greatest threats the galaxy had ever seen and lived to laugh another day. Surely taking a stroll on the death echoing station wouldn't do anything permanently damaging, right?

"You okay?" At Shepard's words, which he could hear laces of concern he swallowed his fears and let the force wrap itself around him, using its calming odd presence to fill him with its familiarity. He could do this, since he really wanted to impress the lady beside him and try to come across as cool and in control.

"Yes." He replied quietly as he looked over to her and found her features studying him with open curiosity and concern. Whatever she found upon his features seemed to satisfy something, because she smiled then nodded towards the way they just came from.

"Head back to med bay Dr. Chakwas has your cloths waiting, in about fifteen minutes I'll be taking you to C-Sec."

He nodded letting her words play across his conscious, hearing them but not really hearing them. Since the force may be protecting his mind from what he could feel emanating off that station, but he wondered if this protection would be enough when he set his feet upon its platforms.

* * *

Just put one foot forward, and then another, come on feet. Tahl begged, except he was well aware of the fact that it was not his feet that were the problem, but the ominous reactions this station brought up. The sickly presence still surrounded it like a Rodian after a quick cred. He'd managed to bring his thoughts into some semblance of order with a little meditation earlier, but Tahl was aware that his earlier hope of meditation helping was wasted. Walking further out his hands tightened around the hem of his robes and drew closer to his lightsaber. Shepard had returned it before they exited the Normandy, along with his other positions, Theron's holo disk, and the sith holocron* the First had bequeathed to him. Ignoring that object, he instead took some comfort from his double bladed saber that Yuon helped him construct, the holo disk which had been given to him in friendship, and swallowed his fear, well most of it. Then stepped forward and nothing happened, he released a pent up breath he'd been holding, although the area still reeked of echoes tied to death. He was okay and nothing was happening, it made him smile, all that worry for nothing, ha-ha, something he'd have to share with Qyzen later, so now onto this C-Sec.

"Tahl?"

At Shepard's questioning tone he smiled gaining more control as they started walking past the airlock of the Normandy, "I'm good...!"

But as they stepped in clear sight of the station and completely exited the Normandy's shadow, Tahl came to a quick understanding that his words were not true. Since that's when the full impact of what had happened upon this station hit him like a hurricane. He didn't even realize he'd fallen to his knees or was moaning in pain, all he could see was death at every angle, surrounding creatures he didn't recognize. All of them were dying, killing, or fighting and those giant metal ships were everywhere. Slaughtering, disintegrating, destroying, nothing was safe from their assault, not even what he suspected to be children. All living organics were stamped out of existence in their rampage, and destruction.

He tried looking elsewhere hoping to see something, anything other than the bloody images. Yet everywhere he looked he saw blood or what appeared to be blood, it coated the stations surface, while around that blood laid the creatures it had come from or pieces of them.

Valiantly pushing this aside he tried focusing, using every shielding technique the order had taught him to shield his mind, before it broke. Except all it did was worsen the imagery instead of seeing it all on top of each other, blurred but there, he saw each act of violence and savagery individually. Like a slideshow it spun out before his senses.

A woman with her baby, they looked somewhat similar to the Chiss species, died when a corpse like creature came at them. Creatures that appeared to be shaggy humanoids stood together, some protecting others as they ran while more of those metal ships tore them to pieces. Each time one of the images faded others surfaced, one after another each more gruesome, than the one before. As the parade of images continued, Tahl tried shrinking into his mind, screaming and begging like a child for it to end. Except it didn't stop, whatever had happened upon this station had caused such a wound in the living force that any individual with a slight connection would feel all the death that had become this stations primary purpose. Things began shutting down then, the little part of his brain that still reasoned knew his heart was about to stop, and the functions of his brain were beginning to shut down. All that remained was his connection to the force and that was about to expire as well.

All the echoes caused by the trillions of deaths were too much, and Tahl Dhereon was feeling every bit of it. Just as everything was about to end for him it all stopped, his heart was still beating, his brain measuring, thinking, while the force still swept at the back of his thoughts. But Tahl didn't care his psyche was too damaged by all it had seen and experienced, and just as darkness was about to descend upon his senses a vague glowing like figure approached him.

"You will become our voice and tool."

Then blessed darkness came and Tahl gladly surrendered to its embrace.

* * *

Alexis watched as the medical team which included Dr. Chakwas rushed off with Tahl, he wasn't in any life threatening condition, but until they knew what could have caused his collapse, he would be kept under surveillance and isolated. Still what had affected him so badly, could it be biological? Not likely, the citadel fresher units expunged any negative biological anomalies before they could take root in the citadels atmosphere. And when she got a good look at him, as he lay curled up and trembling it had seemed more of a mental issue rather than physical trauma. Alexis could still hear his pain filled moan echoing in her eardrums and see his panicked eyes darting about almost seeking something, but what? All of these were questions that could be answered later, when she had more answers to his possible problem, until than she'd leave it to the professionals.

Shaking any further concerns regarding Tahl aside Alexis looked down to the square like object she'd taken from him before they rushed off to the medical wards. Still not liking it any better than when she had taken it from him earlier, and she reminded herself promptly that he'd called it a holocron, an object made for instructing or communication. The holocron still felt cold and... ugly, that was about the only word she could use to describe the sensation she got from touching it. Getting rid of it as soon as possible was first priority. Stashing the holocron in a pouch she looked over to Garrus, who carried Tahl's other two items, the lightsaber and holo disk, Tahl had explained the use of both when she returned them to him before they exited the ship. And Alexis felt the word lightsaber was a perfect way to describe his glow stick. "Let's get these to C-Sec, and then I need to speak with the Ambassador and Admiral Kohoku."

She paused when she got a look at Liara, the asari looked torn between remaining with them and running off to follow the med team. Taking some pity on the poor doctor, she saved her the trouble of having to decide and coughed to get Liara's full attention and gestured towards the elevator where Dr. Chakwas and the med team had just disappeared. "Go ahead Liara, I'll keep you updated if anything should come up." Alexis kept her smile in place as she spoke Liara smiled with gratitude muttered a quick good bye then followed after the med team. Looking back to the ashore crew she could see that most of them were stiff legged, and anxious, because although none of them had known Tahl too well, it wasn't easy to watch anyone suffer. Well she corrected herself Wrex was completely relaxed and appeared bored.

"Ahem," the noise caught everyone's attention. "All right people shows over, get your work finished and done with, then follow the schedule for shore leave*, dismissed." For seconds no one moved, then a few jumped and all of them started moving towards the elevator, the engineers taking off to secure whatever was needed for repairs or upgrades. Dr. Chakwas support team leaving for the medical wards, while chef was probably heading to collect any culinary supplies. All that remained was Garrus, still clutching Tahl's items, Wrex watching everything with halfhearted interest, Kaiden, and Ashley who have un-officially become her bodyguards since the last attack on the citadel. "Come on Garrus this thing isn't getting any less creepy," which was true, the object felt cold and it was sitting in a pouch that was incased in metal, very creepy. As they started forward she pushed her thoughts towards business and away from Tahl and his creepy items.

Udina was still demanding an audience and Kohoku needed to be made aware of the fate of his marines, as did the brass so they could pick up what was left of their... remains. Images surfaced at this thought, Benny throwing her away, yelling for her to go as a thresher maw scooped him up and swallowed him in one bite*. Biting her lip she firmly pushed all thoughts of Benny aside, he was dead and thinking on it any further would do little to no good. Best to get the business with Kohoku over and done with, call it selfish but she didn't want to be reminded of the one man she'd loved and lost. So onto C-Sec requisitions then the citadel tower to find Kohoku, Udina could wait. As they cleared the elevator and entered C-Sec's headquarters, Wrex uttered something about weapons and took off Alexis kept pace as Garrus led her to the requisitions office. Ashley and Kaiden remaining in their wake, and when they reached the C-Sec requisitions officer, she let Garrus hand over Tahl's lightsaber and holo disk. Waiting as patiently as possible and when they finished cataloging the items she gladly fished out the holocron and handed it over. Taking note on how the officer shuddered at the touch of the thing, sympathizing with the turian, since it did feel as oily and cold as a snake. Glad to be done with that bit she hoped Tahl would be up and about soon, since if nothing dangerous was found on him C-Sec would relinquish the positions back into his care. Which was for the best, since that holocron seemed to give everyone save for him the creeps. "Was there anything else commander?"

The officer asked as he hastily shoved the cube into a nearby box, she noted with amusement, "no that's it." She paused though her eyes focused on the box carrying the holocron, then looked back up to the officer. "Listen, I'd keep these items somewhere secure and away from anyone else, since we have no idea what they do and until their owner has recovered properly they'll continue to remain a mystery and a possible danger."

He nodded sagely at her words, "generally that's normal procedure when dealing with any unknown quantity however..." The turian's mandibles moved showing oblivious signs of discomfort, "I'll put them in special spot, since they seem to need a bit of extra care."

She nodded to the officers words and turned back to her crew, Garrus was waiting patiently. "Garrus clear up anything that needs taking care of, and see what you can find on Tahl, we'll be leaving tomorrow around sixteen hundred hours, outside of that enjoy your leave."

Garrus nodded at her words, "yes commander."

He then turned about and started for the rooms exit, looking over to Kaiden and Ashley she raised an eyebrow of amusement, "I don't suppose you two will be following Wrex's and Garrus' example and wander off to find your own vices?"

Both grinned, well Kaiden chuckled and Ashley smirked, but it was Ash that finally answered, "nope commander your stuck with us, until Saren is dead, gone and buried, preferable under a really ugly rock."

Ash said with mock seriousness, Alexis snorted with humor at the analogy, "then come on we need to tell Admiral Kohoku about his men." Both nodded and followed after as she started for the citadel tower, it was then Alexis realized one thing. Having these two at her back made her feel safe, it was good to have friends that you could trust and could be counted upon.

* * *

The medical room was completely empty, none but Tahl Dhereon was present; the doctors of the hospital and Chakwas were conferring a few doors down, discussing possible reasons for Tahl's attack and Dr. T'soni had gone hunting for a beverage to ease her continued dizziness. Alone in the medical room the soft blipping of the monitoring device hooked to Tahl was the only source of movement or noise to be found. Since the initial panic attack he'd remained in a catatonic state, unconscious and exhibiting no further signs of possible panic induced fits, but in that instant something changed. One of the nurses tasked with watching all patients vitals looked up, when the monitor hooked to patient number 133, Tahl Dhereon, began blipping irregularly. But it happened only once then returned to a normal pattern, the nurse shrugged it off and returned her attention to the recording she'd been watching earlier.

Except inside the room Tahl's eyes had opened and he was sitting up, but the eyes looking about were not blue but completely black and inhuman. The being paused its inspection of the room when it found a computer consul, then took a breath and carefully stood up, having no desire to further harm its host. Moving over to the consul it began working; imputing Tahl's new identity and instructions that would ensure his continued presence with Alexis Shepard and begin the process of ending the harvests and destroying the catalyst. It paused sensing the body it inhabited was still weak from the joining, and although it regretted the damage it had caused Tahl Dhereon by joining its will to his own. The cumulated memories and life force which made up its very essence demanded retribution, and it was aware that time was running out, the catalyst's solution to stop the spread of dark matter* would not work to stabilize another cycle, different measures were required. So the joining had been required, because if there was another cycle it would be the last, the spread of dark matter was too much, the catalyst along with its technology would end the galaxy permanently. The being quickly finished inputting the necessary calculations, then returned to the bed where Tahl had been left. Closing its eyes it returned to a state of unconsciousness, burying its presence in the very depths of Tahl Dhereon's mind. Knowing it would not awaken until further steps were required to end the harvest, and justice could be brought to all those that had died for one AI's self delusions.

* * *

Alexis rolled her shoulders to relieve her built up stress, secretly wishing she could just install a mute button on Udina that would automatically silence him whenever she had to report in, it would make all visits with him much less aggravating. Thankfully when the meeting finished, Anderson had assured her that something like this wouldn't be happening again.

"A bit tense skipper?" Ash asked drolly, she looked over to Williams at the veiled question and found her smirking, while Kaiden was carefully keeping his focus on a side sculpture that had apparently become very interesting. It was in this moment she realized Ash wasn't ever going to slack up on her opinion, much like Joker, it's probably one of the reasons she enjoyed Ash's company. Alexis realized that if Ash could ever get past her alien sentiment she'd make a first rate officer.

Returning the smirk she gestured to the air cab waiting down below, "I'm heading over to Flux for a few drinks think you can keep up Special K*?" She challenged emphasizing the name given to ground units.

Ash just laughed, "Gladly Squid*."

Kaiden coughed to get their attention, "uh maybe..."

Before he could finish both held up a hand, "come on Alenko a few drinks will do you a world of good." She said with humor, before starting down the stairwell and towards the citadels air cab. Ashley followed behind her, while Kaiden reluctantly trailed behind them both. Alexis wanted to feel bad about bombarding Kaiden into tagging along for what was about to essentially become a pissing match between her and Ash. But a few rounds would do him some good, Kaiden needed to unwind a bit; in fact relaxing would do everyone on the Normandy a world of good. Tension was just above standard levels aboard the Normandy, but a few hours to relax and unwind would help everyone. And after her ordeals with Kohoku, then having to listen to that windbag who called himself an ambassador, well she needed to relax.

As they got into the air cab and started heading down into the ward arms, passing buildings, Sunset Park, and the primary medical ward, Alexis' thoughts turned to Tahl. Wondering how pretty boy was holding up? She pushed that thought aside before it could grow, she'd decided earlier that she wouldn't think about Tahl, until they had some info on him, and she didn't need the extra aggravation.

When they reached the Ruzts Wards where Flux was located, she exited the cab and kept her eyes peeled watching the civvies* wander about, as they moved in Flux's direction. She found the scene nice, people at their worst and best could be seen in this part of the citadel, and that alone made it very appealing. None of them talked as they headed towards Flux, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, Alexis appreciating the scene surrounding them, while her private thoughts kept wandering back to Tahl. What was it about the man that kept pushing him into the forefront of her thoughts, not his looks, she was military and didn't lack for eye candy, Kaiden was a prime example of this. Hmm it couldn't be his personality, she hadn't spoken much to the man, less than a few sentences, so why the interest. Perhaps she'd stop by the hospital before they left, perhaps seeing him would end this preoccupation. Yes that sounded like a good plan, but she pushed this aside for later consideration when they entered Flux, and a waitress approached them, Jena as she called herself, greeted them and took them to a table.

Once they were seated Jena took out her omni-tool, "So what can I get you folks?"

Alexis smiled with pleasure, curious as to how many toxic bombs* it would take to drop these two, "three toxic bombs" she supplied the waitress.

Jena nodded and entered the order on her omni-tool, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thanks." She handed over a credit chit, which only brightened the girls smile, and sent her wandering off into the moving crowd. Turning back to Ash and Kaiden, Alexis found the cocky grin at Ash's face, while Kaiden looked a bit peckish, oh yeah the evening was going to be entertaining.

* * *

"I'm glad to see your up." Liara said with a smile as she entered his hospital room, Tahl returned the smile with halfhearted interest, still trying to sort out his feelings and fears. According to Dr. Stevenson he'd been unconscious for the last couple hours, that really didn't bother him, what worried him was the fact that he couldn't remember anything since his talk with Shepard aboard the Normandy. And Tahl had a good memory, so why the loss. But this was only a minor worry, the two other fears that had him just a little panicked, okay when he woke up he freaked out, then made a bit of mess in the room. Because he realized his earlier hopes of being in some unknown sector of space were no longer a possibility, he was in another galaxy as weird and unlikely as it sounded. To top it all off he'd somehow gained knowledge that he'd only begun to scratch the surface of, both the language and writing of this galaxy were completely open to him. This shouldn't have been possible, it would have taken him about a week with force listening to learn the language fully, and now he could speak, read, and write it with perfect clarity. It didn't take a supreme wisdom to know something was up and this was not only agitating but frightening as well. And jedi weren't supposed to feel fear; of course he'd never been the perfect jedi so being afraid because he knew more than he should and was half way across the universe would probably be overlooked by the council.

Keeping the fake smile plastered across his face he nodded at Liara's question, "yes" he said with as much false cheer as possible. She seemed satisfied and nodded to the beverage in her hand, "would you like something to eat or drink, there seems to be some good choices in the dining area." Sure if alcohol was on the menu he'd take enough to slip into a coma, but instead he answered with fake cheer.

"Anything they have would be great." Liara nodded her smile still bright and seeing her enthusiasm and concern for his well being, Tahl forced his own fears aside for the time being. "Liara," at his pleading tone she turned back her eyes questioning.

"Yes did you need something else or perhaps one of the medical staff?"

He shook his head, "no instead of food let's just talk... please." He knew the tone was needy, but right now Tahl needed something familiar, and outside of Shepard Liara was about the closest person he could use for that term. Liara's expressive eyes widened briefly, and then her eyes began wandering all over. He could sense that she was slightly uncomfortable at the attention, so he sent out a small wave of the force, and she looked up surprised, but now her curiosity seemed to outweigh any of her discomfort.

"Certainly Tahl, what is it you wished to speak of?" Oh where to start, how did he end up in another galaxy, why did he not remember the last couple of hours, and more importantly how did he come to possess knowledge which had not been his earlier. Except these were question Liara couldn't answer, and really this was more for comfort, so how about discussing the weather, yes that was a safe topic.

"Tell me more about your species, Liara I'm intrigued?" Which was honestly true, he was intrigued with not only her species but the other two he'd seen, what were they exactly, and how many other unknown species existed in this galaxy? She sat down her face showing consternation, but that faded and curiosity colored her face.

"I would be happy to share whatever information regarding the Asari you are interested in, however I'm very curious to know more about that mysterious energy you used earlier it was...!" Mysterious energy, ah she must mean the force, he felt comfortable enough talking to Liara, plus discussing the Asari and the force would probably take a while and thankfully give him something else to think about, besides the fact that he was in another galaxy.

"I'd be more than happy to talk about the force..." he paused when the door to his room opened and in walked Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Stevenson. They hesitated when they caught sight of them, Dr. Stevenson's eyes wandered between him and Liara, while Dr. Chakwas smiled to them, however her smile did not reach her eyes.

She looked back and forth between them, then Dr. Chakwas returned her gaze to him, "Tahl or should I be calling you Dr Dhereon, I have some good news and some bad news."

Liara stepped closer to the door, "Perhaps I should wait outside..."

He held up a hand to stall her, "No Liara please stay." Dr. Chakwas seemed to be waiting for this and brought up her omni-tool.

"C-Sec has discovered your identity to be Dr Tahl Dhereon an anthropologist that specializes in the ancient Prothean civilization."

Wait... what?

How the hell could he be an anthropologist or have any connections to this galaxy when he'd only been in it for less than two days, yes something was up. "We've come up with a few theories on possible reasons as to why you don't remember anything, and the possible reason you couldn't speak earlier. Amnesia possibly caused by a traumatic experience, which might also explain your strong reaction upon arriving at the citadel, something might have triggered the attack that caused the initial amnesia. We have a few other theories, but I'm afraid this is the strongest possibility for your memory loss." Yeah that sounded all well and good except none of it was true, he knew what amnesia was and that wasn't his problem. No the real issue was being stuck in another galaxy, so how the hell did he have a history here?

"Could you please explain more, Dr?"

Dr. Chakwas nodded at his whispered question, damn he sounded like crap, "Apparently you're fairly knowledgeable in your field, we have all your records in regards to your work, family, home, and medical history." Except he was certain they had none of his actually history, otherwise they'd know he was born in a lab, and for the last three years had served as a diplomat for the Republic. Now he really wanted to know how this had come about, it made no sense, god he really wasn't a long term thinker, more spur of the moment. No use freaking out at the moment, that was something which could be done later, after all he had lots of time here in this hospital. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, the hospital door swung open and in marched Shepard, she didn't look particularly happy, glad to see he wasn't alone.

"So we know who you are Dr. Dhereon," she said with mocking wryness, but it only remained a few seconds longer before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her noise. "Listen if you have anything to take care of finish it, the council has ordered that you are to help in the hunt for Saren Arterius, we leave tomorrow at 1600 hours."

* * *

Notes

Emperor- This mainly pertains to the fact that if any of you have played the consular in TOR you know my back story is made up. I did this just to have a bit of fun with Tahl's history, he was one of the children of the emperor, however due to low birth weight and other medical problems he was considered a failure and abandoned before being indoctrinated like the other children.

Holocron- I added this not just for the connection to the First, which had a big impact on Tahl's life but also so he could have a teacher later on, there are more things he needs to learn about the force, and some of it won't be pleasant. He will be learning techniques later from the First.

Bite- This isn't just about the word but the whole sentence, my beta pointed out that I'm using multiple background stories for Shepard, which is not what I intended. Shepard's background is, Earthborn, and sole survivor. I mentioned Torfon earlier, because Shepard started out as an engineer, but had a hand in the Torfon incident, which got her noticed by certain brass and escalated her rise to the N7 program.

Shore leave- Is off duty time for any military personal.

Dark Matter- Again this has more to do with the sentence, it ties in with my eventually ending, I liked Karpyshyn other ending, much better than the synthetics and organics can never live together in peace. If your interested to learn more check out this website, news/17086/mass-effect-writer-drew-karpyshyn-reveals-original-mass-effect-3-endings

Special K- is a name given to Marines by the Navy.

Squid- is a name used by Marines and other branches for Navy personal.

Toxic Bomb- Never heard of it thought it would be a fun name for future drink.

That's it for notes if you have any questions ask, cya in another two weeks.


	6. McDonalds their everywhere

It's been another two weeks guys so here's the next chapter, big thanks to my beta **Bobywhy** whose been marvelous with corrections, and I do not own TOR or Mass Effect. Notes are on the bottom, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: McDonalds their everywhere**

Alexis detracted her omni-tool and began searching for a hydro spanner; say what you will but sometimes the best way to fix a problem was to dig in to get to the heart of it. This also allowed her some time to think, yesterday she'd actually begun to relax, a few toxic bombs could do that for anyone. But it was also the sight of her shipmates in their drunkenness that really made it easy to kick back; Kaiden was down for the count after one, while Ash had needed a few more to begin slurring. Of course she hadn't been too far behind Ash, this pleasant distraction ended when she received two messages on her omni-tool.

Garrus chimed in, sending her full details on Tahl's identity, and his confusion, since apparently one second he hadn't been able to find anything regarding Tahl, then not too long after he found the man's full history. Except this hadn't annoyed her it was the council's message that ticked her off, it was an order for Dr. Tahl Dhereon to accompany them on the hunt for Saren. No talking no explanation as to why just a simple you will take this man whether you want him on your team or not. She'd taken this with mixed views, on one hand she remembered how well he fought against the geth and with that mysterious power, he'd probably prove useful in any situation. But Tahl had also collapsed, and still had problems with their language, both could be big impediments, and outweighed his useful qualities. She couldn't afford to bring someone into battle that had a chance of collapsing right in the heat of a firefight, or could not understand her orders. He could remain on the ship to help analyze any relevant data, except the man didn't seem to know much on anything or his own language, so that potential was rendered null and void.

After thinking on this despite her alcohol fog, she'd almost downed another toxic bomb, she then realized she wouldn't be able to function at all if she kept continued drinking. So she told Ash to have fun and went in search of some coffee, after one cup and a stimulant, she felt a little more in control and headed to the medical ward to locate Dr. Dhereon. She decided over coffee that she'd leave it for him to decide if he would come or not, but if he was still unconscious, Alexis would tell the council to screw off, because she was in charge of who came aboard for this mission and who was left behind. What she found in the hospital didn't make her any happier, he was awake and speaking with perfect clarity, except according to Dr. Chakwas, and his other Dr., Mr. Stevenson, Tahl was suffering from a severe case of amnesia. The man could read and speak normally but could not remember anything in regards to his own history, when she actually talked to Tahl, he seemed more confused and frustrated, except not in regards to his lost memories, but something else. In the end he asked if they could talk tomorrow when he got his head straightened out a bit. She'd agreed reluctantly to meet him today at lunch, and not having any desire to rejoin Ash and Kaiden for anymore drinks, Alexis made her way back to the Normandy, and went to sleep after a good hot shower.

Waking up this morning Alexis felt a bit more energetic, and went about her normal duties for the Normandy; paperwork, officers meeting, the usual, once these were finished she headed down to engineering to see if Adams needed an extra hand with any of the dry dock repairs. Her chief engineer was happy for the offer to help, since he was well aware of the fact that she knew her way around the engine room. That was a few hours ago and according to the chronometer on her omni-tool, she had about an hour before she would meet up with Dr. Dhereon.

Handing over the tools to one of the waiting engineers, she sat up and stretched "Commander." Looking up at Adams tone, she found him watching her with a smile, "Listen were almost done, why don't you take a break."

She nodded to the suggestion, and returned his smile, "hehe, is that a ruse to get me out of your engine room, Adams?"

He smiled coyly then gestured towards her uniform, "No but I think you need a break."

She looked down and found all kinds of fluids splayed across her dirty uniform, not very specter like and probably not appropriate for lunch on the citadel. Ah well she'd always be an engineer first, specter after. "Noted Adams, thanks" Alexis said with genuine gratitude, knowing how protective some engineer leads became in their engine rooms, and thankful that Adams had never questioned her presence.

Getting up, she got out of the way, so the others could resume their work and stretched once more, popping her neck and ignoring the headache that had yet to dissipate. Leaving engineering she waved to any crew men that passed and started running down a list in her mind of any loose ends that needed tying up, before they left the citadel. Hearing her stomach growl Alexis paused, but continued after a moment glad she was about to head out for lunch, since her stomach was already heading in that direction.

* * *

Tahl paced around the medical room, trying to decide what his next step should be. Wait for Shepard or just vanish and see if he couldn't find some way to fix this. Nah, as that last thought sprang to mind he quickly discarded it, stumbling around this galaxy with no clue about the culture or technology was not the smartest idea, and his ship was slag, so no help there. Which meant his best option was staying with Shepard. He'd tried meditating earlier to see if it would help clear his head, but as usual it just left him feeling anxious. But to stay with Shepard came with its own set of problems. Mainly deciding if he should tell Shepard anything?

Last night Liara had been happy at Shepard's news regarding Tahl if a bit confused about his identity, which made two of them, though he noticed she seemed relieved that the Council wanted Tahl to join Shepard on her mission. He felt that this was because Liara saw him as familiar and therefore welcomed his presence on the unfamiliar ship. Dr. Chakwas had taken it in stride, and seemed comfortable with the idea, also saying that she could monitor his amnesia more closely. Aside from all of this he still wasn't comfortable with any of it, how the hell did someone get a history from nowhere? Tahl had gone over it after everyone left last night, carefully studying his supposed life; it was damn thorough apparently his parents were colonists, which had been killed in a Batarian raid, another unknown species ten years ago. He'd then been sent to live with an elderly family member on Earth, the home world to the humanity of this galaxy, which he recently learned was named "Milky Way" by humans. His history showed that he'd continued living with this family member until he went to college at Harvard, graduating from there he had since been working as an anthropologist studying the Protheans. Apparently he quickly became a credible expert on Protheans at the tender age of twenty-five, well at least his age was correct, but all the rest of his supposed history was Bantha poodoo.

He was born in a lab, discarded as a failed candidate for the emperor's project*, he'd later been found and adopted by a good family that sent him to the jedi when his talents in the force were discovered. As a child the jedi didn't know what to do with him, Tahl remembered avidly being shuffled from one master to another, his strong connection to the force made it impossible for the jedi to just drop him, but his difficult nature and stubbornness made trying to teach him anything difficult. It was only when he'd finally been given to master Yuon that things changed. She and he came to a quick understanding and for the first time he actually wanted to learn, perhaps it was because he became interested in Yuon's first love, history, but Tahl always felt that it had more to do with the fact that he and Yuon were alike. Both were rogues in the councils eye, never following the jedi code to the letter, it was one of the many reasons Yuon was never offered a seat on the council. She would never see eye to eye with some of the council's decisions, and Yuon really had no desire to placate others when it came to giving an honest opinion. While he was only tolerated because of his status as hero, but none of that mattered now, and that upset him more than anything.

Sitting down Tahl ran a hand through his hair and curled the ends around his finger absently wishing he'd cut it earlier, then laughed out loud at this thought. He was currently in another galaxy, and his hair was worrying him, awesome. "It's good to see you can laugh, since last night you looked pretty grim." Tahl looked up at the amused voice and found Shepard watching him, she looked more relaxed, the tenseness was still there but not quite as prevalent, well at least one of them seemed to be relaxing.

"It's the perks of being amnesic." He quipped with sarcasm, which only caused a frown to form on her face, and made Tahl regret his word choice, damn sarcasm it was second nature for him, "Sorry bad joke." Silence greeted his apology so he stood and gestured towards the door where Shepard stood, "Lunch right?"

She nodded after a moment, her face now showing nothing as she studied him, then she turned away, "Come on the wards have a lot to pick from and it will give us some time to talk." Yes talk but what could he tell her, the truth, possibly, watching as Shepard left the room, Tahl knew that whatever he told her it would have to be done carefully. She was not a threat, but he imagined if he said the wrong thing, she would easily change her stance and become just that.

* * *

Alexis answered another of Tahl's questions, this one regarding a Volus, but Tahl didn't stay focused long before he was off looking at something else, kind of like a kid in a candy store. It made her wonder how badly amnesia could affect an individual, since according to his psyche profile, Dr Tahl Dhereon had been an upstanding, but serious individual. Observing him now as he watched a two Volus entertaining a group, Alexis found this very difficult to believe. He was watching their movements with almost childlike enthusiasm, not something one would expect from a serious doctor. Still it was entertaining to watch and it left her feeling relaxed, since it reminded her of the times when she was younger and taking care of her little brother. Camren * use to never shut up, his ADD was so bad anytime he saw something interesting he'd jump over to explore, it's why multiple people in the Reds had called her brother Dug the dog, after that old Disney flick character. Perhaps before they left dry dock she'd give Camren a call, last time they'd spoke he'd been finishing the thesis for his doctorate, but he'd been more interested with her promotion to humanities first human specter. It'd be nice to hear from him and see how things were holding up, plus talking with Camren helped her focus clearly when she needed to think.

"So those things wandering around are Elcor, they look so similar to... ahh never mind." She refocused on Tahl as he shook his head seemingly baffled, then turned his attention to a Quarian expecting another question, she waited but stopped dead when she caught sight of McDonalds*. Surprised at first to see it on the citadel, but shrugged after a moment when she thought on it a bit, knowing McDonalds were popping up all over the galaxy. This had been one of her favorite places to eat growing up, probably because of how convenient and cheap they were, there'd been one next to the Reds base she frequented. With an annoying brother, greasy food and run-ins with the law it's a wonder she made it through puberty.

At the cough she looked over to Tahl, he was looking between her and McDonalds "I assume well be eating here?" Tahl questioned as he stepped closer to the fast food joint, sniffing then smiling after a moment, "smells good, let's go." Most of her remaining tension melted away at his words, he was honest if a bit idiotic, and she liked both qualities if used at the right time. She didn't know if he could be counted on, but perhaps the talk they'd have after lunch might answer a few of her questions and concerns. However food first since her stomach was openly rebelling, walking forward they got in line. Alexis knew what she wanted; french fries, chicken sandwich and chocolate shake, "Uh Shepard?"

Alexis looked over to Tahl at his confused tone, "Yeah what's up?"

She questioned, "What are chicken nuggets?" Her eyebrows rose in dumbfounded surprise, and Alexis didn't know if she wanted to snort or laugh. Tahl was actually asking what chicken nuggets were, after all the other questions earlier, it shouldn't surprise her, but it was just so common and very childlike. This caused her to start laughing out loud, he'd been acting like this since they set foot upon the wards, she shouldn't be shocked that he didn't remember Earth's favorite grease ball restaurant. For his part Tahl watched her patiently, a smile slipping across his face, and she forced herself to stop chuckling and looked at him with humor. His own blue eyes watching her with curiosity and amusement,

"To answer that question chicken nuggets, are a great way to clog your arteries, but outside of that taste great, you should try them with sweet and sour sauce and some french fries, which no one makes better than McDonalds."

He looked back over to the menu at her recommendations, studying it further as the line moved forward, then nodded to himself, "I think I'll try the chicken nuggets." Alexis smiled at his words and the thoughtful look as he began looking about, seeing this only made Alexis chuckle again, and caused a few other patrons in line to turn about and watch her like she was some mentally challenged head case. Not that she cared at the moment, since she was enjoying the sincerity behind his words, and relaxing atmosphere, finding it odd and somewhat nice to be around a person that had no ulterior motives, just curiosity, like a child, which Dr. Dhereon was not.

"Feel better?" She looked up at Tahl's question and found him grinning, she stopped chuckling after gathering her wits and returned the smile.

"Yes."

When they finally reached the counter the young man behind the counter smiled at them with practiced ease, but watched her with barely concealed curiosity. "May I take your orders?"

He asked after a second of indecision, Alexis would bet credits the kid wanted to ask if she was Commander Shepard, first human specter and savior of Eden Prime, but either didn't have the guts or wasn't certain. No matter as long as a fuss wasn't made, she was happy then nodded to one of their meals, "I'll take a number eleven with a chocolate shake for the drink."

The kid than looked over to Tahl, "and I will take a number thirteen, with uhhh... a chocolate shake as well."

He ordered emphasizing the last part, she shook her head and snorted with amusement, the kid punched in a few numbers, "that will be twenty credits, please." She brought up her omni-tool and scanned it over the credit scanner, the kid entered a few numbers on his monitor, but his eyes bugged out and he looked back over to her.

"Commander Shepard, first human specter, I... I'm..."

Three others approached at the clerks loud awed filled voice, all of them asking for an autograph and holding out data pads, and more drew closer interested to see what was causing the fuss probably, but Alexis felt her earlier tenseness beginning to build. Trying to placate the growing crowd of people, she realized with annoyance that lunch and the talk she wanted to have with Tahl would not be happening here, not with all this commotion. They'd have to go somewhere classier, where people tended to leave others to their own business.

"This is not Commander Shepard, and you all will ignore us." Looking over to Tahl at his calm but commanding tone, she found him lowering his hand, but took note that everyone surrounding them was looking away, their gazes focused elsewhere. It was kind of creepy, but nice, did he do something? Then he looked over to her, "Want to go find somewhere to sit?" He asked with far too much pep, and it made her wonder what the hell had just happened, one second she had groupies crowding in and the next they lost interest.

Crossing her arms she began wondering who this man was, "Care to explain?" She asked pointedly, he nodded as he gestured to an empty table, his eyes filling briefly with a deep sadness and pain, before it was pushed away and what she believed to be false humor replaced these emotions.

"Yes but how about some food first." She could agree with that and started for the table, curious to know just who Tahl was exactly.

* * *

Tahl sucked all the remaining fluid from his chocolate shake, thoroughly enjoying the sweet beverage; actually he'd enjoyed the whole meal. The chicken nuggets weren't great, but once you dipped them into the sauce, they tasted better than Rodian clear cake*, and the french fries were delicious. Setting down his finished drink Tahl looked at the crumbs and wished there was more, he was still hungry and eating would have given him more time to think. Maybe he could talk Shepard into buying more fries, lifting his head from his empty wrappers he looked over to Shepard and found her munching on a fry, as she stared at the wall across from where they sat, her gaze unfocused.

What had her preoccupied, she hadn't said much since they sat down, he imagined this preoccupation had nothing to do with the wall. She was ignoring him, which meant it probably had nothing to do with him, and while he possessed the means to find out, Tahl hadn't used that technique since Yuon reprimanded him for using it that one time. Well it was none of his business and her preoccupation gave him time to think, except he still wasn't certain on which action he should take. Tell her or walk away, he could tell from her tone and earlier words that the later was still an option for him. Yet while they'd been eating he thought on what he was going to tell her, because he was pretty sure that whatever had brought him here was connected to her. The dream which had plagued him a month prior to coming here was a big indicator. In fact he'd been ready to tell her right when she arrived to pick him up. But he didn't, how did one tell another individual that they were from another galaxy, he'd thought up multiple ways, including using a variation of force meld*, which is probably the only way she'd believe him. Otherwise she'd probably just think he was a lunatic, perhaps walking away was the better option.

The other reason he stopped was because she'd been relaxed when she picked him up, and from what little he'd seen Shepard rarely relaxed. No she was always focused, thinking ahead or watching those around her, and when he starting asking a few questions about the wards inhabitants, a smile filled with amusement appeared. He liked the expression and her willingness to play along so he continued asking silly questions, this game kept up until they reached the restaurant. And then that group found out who she was, he still had no idea what a specter was or their purpose, but it must be momentous since quite a few of her fans expressions held nothing but awe and respect as they looked upon her. Although he'd driven them away with a simple mind trick*, her earlier attitude left with the crowd, now she was once again focused, but upon what?

"All right we've both eaten; I think it's time we talked."

At Shepard's words he refocused and found her watching him, her face showing nothing he preferred the earlier smile, since he imagined it was as close as you could get to seeing who Shepard really was. For whatever reason; the force, some deity, fate, whatever you wanted to call it, had sent him to this galaxy and practically set him in the lap of the woman he'd been dreaming about. Looking upon her now Tahl was certain that she was his only chance for returning home. "Listen the council may have ordered your presence on my mission, but the fact is I have the final say on who comes upon my boat and who doesn't." She stopped her features becoming thoughtful, as she looked away for a moment, and then turned back the emotionless façade dropping and curiosity coloring her expression. "Call it gut instinct, but I'm betting there's more to you than I'm seeing."

Tahl understood from what little he'd seen and heard that she was on a mission, and apparently he was being ordered to join that mission, another aspect which felt odd. Why bring an amnesic patient on any mission, it didn't make sense, not that he had amnesia but they didn't know that. Except this could facilitate his return home more quickly, since he still believed Shepard was the key to all this craziness. He didn't know if accompanying Shepard on her mission would return him to his own galaxy, but it might give him some answers on how he came to be here, this new identity, and those few hours lost to him. It was all he could hope for right now, nodding to indicate she was correct in her assessment, "There is more to my story." There would be no easy way to relay his story, just trying to explain it would probably give Shepard the impression that he was insane, since he'd assume the same in her shoes. This meant he would need to use a variation of the force meld ability that would allow him to link their thoughts. It would be difficult since she wasn't force sensitive, but the variation he was going to use would allow Shepard to look upon his memories. He could then show her everything or at least enough to prove that he was not insane and needed help.

But looking about and seeing how crowded the restaurant was Tahl knew it would be better if they did this somewhere more private, "But let's go somewhere more private first, please".

Shepard tilted her head at his request openly studying him, saying nothing then she stood up and nodded, "Alright lets go." She then grabbed the tray with her remaining food and started for the exit, following her lead Tahl grabbed his own empty tray and both threw their trash away as they exited the restaurant. Neither saying anything as they passed people, store advertisements, entertainers, and although Tahl was tempted to ask, his natural curiosity begging to know more, what with all the new stuff surrounding him, he understood right now wasn't the best time. They kept walking until they reached an alcove that was free from traffic and somewhat private. Shepard then stopped and turned around looking him full in the face as she leaned against the wall and casually crossed her arms. "Good enough?"

Seeing as no one was around not even those odd bug creatures, he figured this would do and the wall would probably help Shepard when he finished. The meld would take a lot out of her since she wasn't force sensitive, and contact would be necessary. Relaxing his posture and trying to make himself as less threatening as possible, he held out a hand. "First I'm not amnesic and instead of trying to tell you I'll show you, who I really am." Tahl further relaxed his shoulders when he realized they were still tense, this uneasiness wasn't completely unexpected. He'd only done this once before with Amri*, and they'd been teens at the time, plus they were friends and trusted one another, so the sharing of memories had not been as invasive as this was going to be. But he needed Shepard to understand and believe him, so he could begin to figure out what led him here.

She lifted an eyebrow at his outstretched hand, but shrugged and straightened up, stepped closer, eyeing his face, but after a moment of indecision took his offered hand. Tahl took a breath and focused, letting his mind open up to the force surrounding them, it still felt odd, but through meditations last night he'd adapted to the strange sensations the force generated in this galaxy. He then let his own connection extend out to Shepard surrounding her in its presence and feel, her eyes widened as the first touches of the force touched her mind, and he felt her hand tighten as panic briefly clouded her senses. Tahl allowed her to get used to the feel of the force before going any further with the meld. Shepard would never fully experience the force, due to her not being a force sensitive, but this meld would allow her to get a sense of what he perceived on a regular basis, and hopefully understand him a bit more. For moments the force flowed between them powerfully, and he let it remain as such wanting Shepard to experience the full impact of its presence, not just the strangeness, but also the beauty and wondrous feel of being connected to life itself, her panic died as wonder began to replace it, he let the flow calm until it mirrored a calm stream. Then he started honing the meld, carefully showing Shepard his memories.

Growing up in the temple, the capital of Coruscant, exploring the ruins and different worlds scattered throughout the Republic with master Yuon. The struggle, between the Republic and Empire, jedi and sith, and some of the different species scattered throughout this galaxy. While he didn't have to show Shepard this much, Tahl honestly needed her to understand and believe him, otherwise his chances of figuring out what brought him here would probably be next to impossible. Although he was still not certain she could help, the dreams which started a month before arriving here, remained his only clue. He continued showing her more his brief struggle against the children, the dread masters, and his latest job as an ambassador. Lastly he included the dreams, feeling that she deserved some clarification on why he was even doing this, and the importance that these dreams of her might indicate. When this last part ended, he broke the connection, and looked upon Shepard.

She had paled, her eyes widening with fear, and confusion, she ripped her hand from his, her pupils dilated, as she began to shake. Shepard then walked away from him and over to a nearby wall, gasping as she leaned her head against its surface. Tahl said nothing and stepped back giving her time, and space understanding that what he'd just shown her would shock anyone, he'd been through the shock last night. Minutes past and Shepard kept her head against the wall as she breathed in and out, her shaking subsiding, when she spoke up her voice was controlled and tight with tension. "What you did to those people earlier ... if I did something disagreeable you'd just do the same thing to me, wipe my mind?" As she spoke Shepard turned around to him, her features still pale, but otherwise no visible emotions could be seen across her face.

And he saw no reason to lie, "yes." Since one of the best defenses a jedi could use to avoid danger was simply controlling others to do their bidding, he used it regularly to avoid fighting, and although some didn't approve of this. Tahl felt that if he could avoid a fight, a little mind trickery was worth it. Not taking a step closer he kept his gaze focused on her, "I could easily remove the memories I just gave you or any knowledge regarding myself."

At his calm but truthful answer her face showed open wariness, "Then why didn't you do that earlier..." The confusion replacing the wariness "is it because you don't know any more on how you got here or what happened?" She paused moving a bit further away as she began pacing, her movements showing agitation, "that dream, vision, whatever, was me?" He nodded at her question, when she looked back over to him, stalling her pacing for a moment, but at his gesture, she began pacing once more. "Does that mean you can see the future, control it, or...?"

Before she could add any other wild theories regarding the force, he interrupted her, "No I don't know what that dream means and although no one has really fully explored just how much the force is capable of. I don't know of any jedi that can control the future, sith on the other hand, who knows, they like to experiment." She said nothing to his words, but had stopped pacing, her face carefully devoid of emotions but he could sense her hidden feelings. Fear was at the forefront of these emotions and this made him feel regret, since he remembered her earlier relaxation and enjoyment, but she needed to know.

"I need to think about this, I'll meet up with you later."

She then turned on her heel and began walking away, "Where Shepard?" He called out, wincing at the slight panic in his voice, hoping she'd give an answer, and that he hadn't just ruined his only chance for returning home.

* * *

She'd stopped but for moments didn't say anything, "here." Shepard then continued on, not even wasting a second as she marched away, Tahl kept an eye on her until she disappeared. He then walked over to the nearby railing praying that he'd done the right thing. Because he may not have said it outright, but he was afraid, something that remained unknown to him had pulled him from his home and placed him here, but for what reason.

Walking, that's all Alexis could do at the moment, what she'd just experienced was completely inconceivable. Images were still parading across her mind, a temple filled with humans and unknown aliens, a city planet just as advanced as Thessia if not more, beings with the power to inspire fear and terror to any opposing army, and the imagery didn't stop there. Dammit this was confusing as hell and another worry she didn't need. Finding Saren and stopping him was her mission, and what she needed to focus on. Her vision and what little intelligence they had indicated that Saren's plans threatened more than humanities colonies, call it intuition but Alexis suspected Saren's end game would not be pretty. And now Tahl had dropped another bombshell in her lap.

He was from another galaxy, well at least this explained all the oddness surrounding him. Stopping both her thoughts and stride, she focused on the memories he'd given her, and what they meant. Alexis was not arrogant enough to assume there wasn't intelligent life beyond their own galaxy, some believed this theory as fact, others did not. The bigger surprise though was humanity. Tahl's memories showed her that humanity, was not only advanced in his galaxy, but one of the foremost species in this Galactic Republic. Humanity had been one of its founding creators twenty thousand years ago, while here humanity had barely mastered crafting twenty thousand years ago. She wasn't a historian, but how could there be such a difference between humanity in this galaxy and Tahl's, what happened that caused them to advance at such a quick pace? It didn't make sense and that's what frustrated her, because she couldn't figure it out.

Almost like the beacon's vision on Eden Prime, no she took that idea back. Alexis understood with perfectly clarity what Tahl had just shared with her, it was just hard to imagine, Tahl's galaxy seemed more like an old sci-fi movie. A multi species galaxy spanning government, a mystical order of warriors and scholars who protect the innocent and keep the peace, and a war with an evil empire bent on domination ruled by an evil mystic order. Yeah she could read the movie title already; Star Wars, galaxy at war*.

She laughed out loud at this, ignoring some of the odd looks people threw at her, enjoying the levity. Alexis muffled her chuckles, pulling the imagery that caused her outburst back, and started pulling apart the memories like she'd do with any other problems, whether they might be mechanical or command related. Tahl had found himself brought here unexpectedly, he'd been traveling to see a friend but his ship had somehow been pulled to the edge of his own galaxy, coming into contact with dark matter. Hmm, his ship and their technology did not operate on eezo, interesting, her hands were itching to take apart Tahl's ship and see what made it tick. Firmly pushing aside her desires to discover more about his technology, she refocused, how could anyone survive contact with dark matter? And what had happened to his ship? It should have killed him, unless their technology was equipped to handle exploration beyond their own galaxy, no from what she'd seen this was not the case, so how did he come here, that remained the bigger puzzle.

"Shepard? Are you all there?"

Alexis looked up at the gruff voice and found Wrex, as usual she couldn't get a read on the Krogan, but with Wrex this wasn't required. Wrex didn't browbeat or mislead with words, he spoke out and gave an honest opinion, it's why she got along with Wrex so well. Pushing the puzzle that was Tahl aside for a moment she focused on Wrex, "Yeah just thinking."

Wrex snorted, "Really like someone could miss that."

At her annoyed frown Wrex chuckled, "Well don't think too hard, you might start to resemble the turian." There was a wryness to Wrex's voice, and humor at his side mark on Garrus, it made her smile since she was well aware of how the two liked to taunt one another. But she'd also seen how over the last couple of missions they'd grown more comfortable around each other, she wouldn't call them friends, but it was clear that they'd grown to respect each other. "Better." At Wrex's blunt statement she smiled over to him. "So how's the princess?" Princess who the hell was princess, Liara, nah, maybe Tali he'd been working with her lately on the shotgun, showing her a few moves and such.

At her puzzled look Wrex took pity, "Tahl the one that kept us from being flattened." Tahl, yes the Dr. that was in fact not a doctor, but a jedi from another galaxy, god that sounded weird. "I take it by your expression that princess isn't doing so good and will be staying?" Wrex paused as he scratched his chin, "too bad it'd be nice having someone with that type of ability to watch your back." Oh yes Tahl could definitely watch their backs, his abilities with this force as he called it, which she experienced firsthand, and combat experience were vast. But she pushed this aside when another thought suddenly struck her, as she began thinking more clearly. Tahl had been frightened, she hadn't been seeing it then too shocked by what he'd shown her, but now that she thought on his memories, and the look he'd tried hiding she realized he was scared. And thinking on it further she didn't blame him, he'd been thrown across the universe, tripping across galaxies* as it were, and he was in an unknown situation with only a dream to give him any clues as to why he was here. Wait that dream it showed not only her but Saren's flagship, what did this mean?

"Looks like you have something on your mind don't think to hard Shepard or you might miss something important."

She looked back up at Wrex's gruff words and saw that he'd turned away, which only made her start forward, "Wrex." He paused and looked back to her, "Thanks."

Wrex nodded to her word and continued on, but his words also made her focus fully, okay crazy stuff aside, traveling across the universe, controlling some mystic power, etc. Tahl had trusted her with the truth. He was afraid of that she had little doubt, honestly she didn't blame him in the least for this, she'd be scared shitless if she'd been dumped into a similar situation. Walking further out she stopped at a nearby railing and looked out towards the stars, somewhere out there existed another galaxy with technology beyond their own. Alexis could admit freely with no shame that it was a little intimidating, but exciting, how many other galaxies with advanced technology could exist out there? As a child she'd wanted to explore the stars, discover all the mysteries of space, but she was getting off track again, focus on Tahl. Alexis didn't owe him anything, her mission came first, but would it hurt to have someone with his capabilities along. Smirking she didn't even need to think about the obvious answer, having Tahl accompany them would only benefit her mission and really she needed every edge she could get. Plus there was one other thing Alexis focused on once more the dream memory of herself and those large ships that resembled Saren's flag ship. In this dream Tahl had seen multiple numbers of those ships destroying humanity, but she was only aware of the one ship that Saren possessed, could there be more of them out there waiting to destroy all that she cared for? Eden Prime quickly came to mind.

Something to further discuss with Tahl, right now she had every intention of giving Tahl an invitation to join them and after Saren was dead, helping him find a way home. She didn't know if it was possible, maybe if they looked at his ship, which she wanted to do anyway, they could find a clue. The idea of examining his ship was already making her smile with excitement. Just the possibilities of exploring an unknown technology, made her want to squeal like a school girl that just got her first date, but Alexis smiled and started to backtrack excited at the possibilities Tahl Dhereon had just given her, and pushed aside any negative feelings.

* * *

Looking at the overhead advertising Alexis signed in frustration, wishing she'd been paying more attention to where she'd been walking or that Tahl had stayed put. Admittedly it'd been a little over an hour since their meeting, but wandering around wasn't helping, she needed to find him and talk. Maybe using a scanner would help, and just as she was going to activate the program on her omni-tool, she spotted Tahl's familiar messy blond hair just across the walkway. He was sitting at a bench looking downwards, deactivating her omni-tool, she quickly made her way through the crowds. As she drew closer, she took in his condition, he looked a bit paler and his hands were tugging at the hem of his robes, much like he'd done when they exited the Normandy.

This made her stop completely and ponder how she should approach him, he was a possible ally that could help, but he was in a situation that could cause him to become a problem. This jedi thing aside, which she still didn't completely understand, he was a human in another galaxy separated from all he knew and loved, and that would cause anyone to go off the deep end. He'd already had one attack earlier was it because of his situation or something else?

Alexis shook the question aside, she'd already made her decision in regards to Tahl, despite the possible setbacks, his help could prove invaluable, and she needed all the help she could get with this mission. Besides whatever else he might bring to the table, she felt for the poor guy, he was in an unknown situation, and despite this dream of his, Alexis was under no illusion she might not be able to help him find a way home. Straightening her petite frame she let a relaxed smile fall across her face, honesty that's what she'd give him, no bullshit just the honest truth. And if he didn't want to accompany her and only wished to return to his ship, will she'd take him back to Therum. It's the least she could offer him for saving not only herself, but her squad back on that last mission. Still with his abilities Alexis hopped he'd accept her offer, plus she had a few questions about his dream and what it meant.

Continuing on she stopped before him, purposely blocking his view and hoping to catch his attention, when he didn't look up from the floor Alexis grumbled inwardly and coughed to get his attention. He looked up at the noise, startled as his eyes landed on her and once again she found herself surprised by the way she responded to his appearance. But she firmly pushed this aside when his blue eyes began studying her with apprehension and what she now understood was fear. Oh he was afraid alright, and if her speculations were correct the only thing he had to guide him was this dream of his. Yeah his situation wasn't right, but she would help, call it pity but he needed the help and since he had saved her life, she owed him. Alexis smiled trying to waylay any of his fears, and he seemed to take the hint, his expression showing signs of hope along with his earlier cockiness. He was either very good at hiding his emotions, or her coming back gave him some small comfort, hopefully it was the later. Breathing in once, she started talking, wanting to give him nothing but the straight facts of her proposal in regards to his situation.

"Look I can't guarantee anything about getting you home," other than the frown which crossed his features at her words, Alexis could see no other visible reaction, "but I will help you in any way possible once my mission is complete, you have my word on this." Tahl nodded his eyes moving beyond her to the crowd surrounding them, after a second he refocused on her. And she understood his hint, talking here in the open was not wise, so he got up and they made their way towards a more private corner where they could talk freely without any unwanted ears listening in. Once they reached the park outlet Alexis started towards a relative corner that was fairly secure. Satisfied with the spot and that they'd have some privacy, she turned to face him, intending to tell him everything. "I want you to accompany us on my mission, your abilities could be very beneficial and although there's a high possibility you're stuck here," she saw him flinch at this, but pushed on. "Once Saren is stopped, we'll start searching for a way to get you home, however if you'd prefer to return to your ship, I'll provide you with a ride back to Therum."

She stopped there, and noticed that he'd looked away at the mention of his ship, sensing something wasn't right, "My ship is gone Liara said she saw the tail end of it sink into the lava, after she managed to pull me off its frame and towards her." He then looked back up to her, his hands once again tugging at the hem of his robes, must be a nervous tick, "So that's not an option I'm afraid." Tahl then paused studying her or looking for something, but continued after a moment. "But yes I would like to go with you, I don't know how much help I can provide, it's more because I'm hoping whatever connection my dream has to you might provide a clue about getting me home, at least that's what I hope." He sounded tired at this last part, worn out and she could sympathize something of this magnitude couldn't be easy to accept. That is why she didn't let any of her disappointment show at the mention of his ship being destroyed, along with its unknown technology, even though the technician inside her was crying with disappointment at the missed opportunity. "Shepard I'd like to accompany you on your mission, and thank you, I know you have other priorities and helping me comes after this mission, but I appreciate the effort you'll be making on my behalf."

She smiled at his sincere words, and he returned her expression, she found this look more pleasant than his earlier forlorn look of hopelessness, and then thought on one of her earlier concerns, she'd been thinking about it while she'd been searching for him. He needed some armor and an omni-tool, she could provide the programs needed to help him understand their society better, and his supposed background. Looking at his cloths Alexis smiled, "First I think we should acquire you a new wardrobe, and an omni-tool, those cloths don't look completely out of place but they aren't exactly standard issue, the omni-tool will help update you on our culture."

But Tahl was ignoring this as he looked downwards at her words, frowning "What's wrong with my robes?"

* * *

Notes

Emperors Project- As I mentioned last time Tahl is one of the Emperors children, but was born with too many difficulties and tossed aside.

Camren- Yes he is an OC, but I wanted to play around with Shepard's background a bit so she has a younger brother.

McDonalds- I only added this because when I was in the military, I happened to find out that McDonalds are all over the world, so I figured why not have one on the citadel.

Force Meld- Is a technique where jedi join their minds together to share thoughts or gain strength from the combined connection, somewhat like battle meditation.

Mind Trick- A simple technique a jedi will use to control another beings thoughts, as long as they are weaker willed then the jedi using the trick.

Amri- I didn't add this in my first chapter but Amri is my jedi knight from TOR.

Also I know these first chapters have been a bit slow, but my next chapters will speed up the pace, and I'll be covering Asteroid X57.


End file.
